Always Been You
by Rachaellynn111
Summary: When Fairy Tail disbanded how exactly did Gajeel and Levy get together and join the Council? Can Gajeel push aside their past so that they can have a future before it's too late? If you are a fan of Gajeel and Levy you will not be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1 The Reasons

In the aftermath of the Guild War, with Fairy Tail disbanded, many of its members wandered Magnolia and the surrounding towns in the days that followed. Most searched for new work or purposes to their lives after the abrupt change. Others seemed lost after the announcement; with blank expressions on their faces and no visible future written in their eyes.

Gajeel had never been a lost soul and wasn't planning on starting now. It was late into the night; nine days following the end. Gajeel slowly walked down the cobblestone road towards his favorite bar. _Live music, dancing women, and plenty to drink. Can't go wrong no matter how you look at it. Gihi._ As the bar came into view he could already hear the music pounding out and he wondered if this would be the day that he finally found her. _Doubt she'd be in a dive like this though._ Gajeel shook his head, trying to ignore his thoughts of the missing blunette as he entered the overcrowded bar; thousands of smells and sounds doing battle with his enhanced senses.

As he navigated through the poorly lit room his mind drifted to Lily. He had left for work in Hargeon two days prior and though he had asked Gajeel to join him he stayed back; not ready to move on yet. Something was still missing. Gajeel pushed his way through the crowded bar to order his drink. "Tall one" he said, slamming the last of his money down on the counter. _Gotta find work soon. Trail went cold three days ago anyways_ he thought to himself as he made his way to a dark, empty corner of the room and the band began to play. The music, though not his taste, wasn't bad; just something for the people to dance to. He could do better.

Sitting out of sight he gave into his desire and let his mind return to its natural flow without objecting. Somehow in the confusion that occurred after Fairy Tail disbanded he had lost sight of Levy and that bothered him. They had grown friendlier towards one another since Tenrou Island and he felt obligated to at least say goodbye to her in person before they parted ways. He remembered how Pantherlily had laughed at his reasoning for wanted to find the woman before he left town. If he was honest with himself he wanted more with the woman but denied his feelings for one simple reason. He wasn't good enough. Gajeel sighed as he scanned the crowd knowing full well that Levy wouldn't be in a place like this, especially at two in the morning. On stage the band changed to a different song with a faster pace. _Not as shitty._ Just as he was bringing his drink to his lips for another sip he caught sight of a streak of blue hair. _Mind must be playing tricks on me, no way in hell she'd be—_ but before he could finish his thought her scent hit him like a wave crashing over his entire body and send a chill down his spine. It was intoxicating and if he was to be honest with himself arousing. He sat up on his stool and scanned the dance floor closely and she was there. Somehow fate had stepped in and when he had stopped searching it had pulled them together. Gajeel thought about how she would have some big, technical word for this but all he could think was _damn._ All he wanted to do was walk over to her, breathe her in more, and be near her, but instead he stayed in his dark corner and watched, sipping his drink.

Levy's hair was pulled back in a messy bun and beginning to fall out in small, slightly damp ringlets around her face, without a headband to pull them away. She had been dancing for what seemed like days and had no plans of stopping yet. "Are you a hundred percent you will be safe on your own?" Erza yelled to her over the music. Levy had come with Erza and Lucy hours before but Lucy was highly inebriated and needed to be taken home before she attempted to take off her top again. Levy nodded her head to the tall woman who, though still concerned for the blunette turned and lifted the drunk Spirit Mage over her shoulder and headed towards the double doors. Ersa felt that leaving the small script mage alone in the bar was irresponsible but Levy had claimed her strength and so she agreed to her staying. Levy laughed as she watched Lucy slap her hands repeatedly on Erza's ass as though playing the bongos. _She's going to get hell tomorrow._ She thought as she turned back to dance some more. As Erza crossed through the doorway Lucy let out one last scream of pure drunken joy before she returned to her endless slapping.

Levy laughed again as she moved with the beat. It had been a nice goodbye; for in the morning the three friends would be parting ways for at the very least a few weeks. As the music pumped through the room her body seemed to hum with the pounding of the base. Her arms twirled above her head and slowly down her curves. The tight green dress she had borrowed from Lucy left little to the imagination and though she wasn't as blessed as Lucy was she filled it out perfectly. It stopped just below her ass and the back was open; displaying her Fairy Tail symbol with pride. She closed her eyes and moved with the music until a set of hands touched her hips gently from behind. She turned around and smiled up at the man, who was a stranger to her and began to move his body towards hers.

 _She's dancing with another man, for all the world to see!?_ In his fist Gajeel's drink shattered and the remainder of the liquor dripped down his fingers before resting on the shards of broken glass. He watched as the man put his hands on her and she did not object. He could feel his blood boiling and in the back of his head he could hear Lily's voice reminding him _She's not yours Gajeel_. The man whispered something into her ear to which Levy nodded as the song came to an end and the audience cheered for more. Levy began to dance again as the band started up their next song but this time she was alone. Her partner had ventured towards the bar to order a drink; most likely for her. Gajeel pulled himself deeper into the shadows as the man ventured towards his dark corner with the beverage. He watched as he pulled from his pocket a small vial of green liquid and poured it into the drink. He twisted his wrist a few times to mix it in before turning to smile over at Levy who was not even looking in his direction; too focused on feeling the music to care.

 _Oh fuck this!_ Gajeel moved quickly from his hidden corner. In one swift move his hand was in the back of the man's head, his fingers twisting through his greasy hair. Before he had time to react Gajeel guided his body around and slammed his face into the adjacent brick wall. He was knocked out cold with blood trailing down an open gash on his forehead. Levy's drink fell to the floor and shattered; toxic smoke circling out from the shards. Gajeel dumped the body in his former corner, not caring to be gentle. Once he was out of the way for good Gajeel moved out onto the dance floor. No one had noticed what he had done nor would he have cared if they did. He was done waiting for what he wanted; his animal nature was taking control. The rage he felt inside was rolling off him as he reached Levy. He grabbed her hips with no gentleness in mind and began to grind against her from behind with the pounding of the base as his guide. Not a beat was missed; she reached her hands back and placed them on his thighs as she moved with his body guiding hers.

Levy knew her dance partner had changed the moment he touched her hips. The gentleness of her first partner did not match the roughness and cool touch that her new one possessed. Levy smiled to herself as she grinded with him, knowing all too well who it was. _I thought I saw you walk in here tonight._ She took a deep breath in and enjoyed the spicy, iron smell that drizzled off of him. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander at his touch and the feel of his body pressed into her own. _I've thought about how it would feel to be in his arms for so long_ she thought as she boldly reached back and touched his thighs; feeling his muscles tighten as she left them there and continued to move to the music with Gajeel as her guide. With her eyes still closed and the music still pumping on, Levy turned her body around to face Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2 Dance of the Past

With her eyes still closed and the music still pumping on, Levy turned her body around to face Gajeel.

When her eyes opened Gajeel half expected Levy to have a look of confusion or fear written on her face but he was surprised to see an eager, lustful expression there instead. He moved his one hand off her hip and placed it on the small of her back as she curved her body backwards causing her hair to fall completely from her bun. The animal within him hummed with pleasure from the sight. Levy's arms stretched above her head and when she lifted back up her hands moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Though he had to bend in closer to allow for this to occur neither seemed to mind their faces now being inches apart as they continued to entwine their bodies to the beat. With his hand on the small of her back pulling her in, without thinking Gajeel moved the one resting on her hip to her backside and he watched as she bit down on her lip under her vail of blue curls. Levy looked up at him as he removed his hand from her ass and pushed some of her hair to the side and curled it around her ear. His sudden tenderness did not go unnoticed. He could feel the heat from her blush before it even crossed her cheeks. Gajeel's hand rested on the side of her face not wanting to leave. Somehow through the haze of animal instincts Gajeel's mind was beginning to slowly return to him. _If I move forward and it's not want she wants—_ he tried to think but stopped when her lips reached over and touched his. All hope of sanity gone and the animal returning to the forefront.

Levy could see the hesitation in his eyes and wondered if he was thinking back to how they had first met. She still held a few scars from their first encounter; both physical and mental. However, she did not fully understand the struggle that was occurring within Gajeel at the current moment. Slowly both their bodies had stopped moving with the music and they stood motionless on the edge of the dance floor. Yet, Gajeel's hand was still on the small of her back keeping her close to him and resting on her cheek forcing her to look into his deep red eyes. Nothing was stopping her from moving her arms either. They were still wrapped around his neck forcing him down to her level. If she was honest with herself though, she knew, deep down, that no one could force Gajeel to do anything he didn't want to do. Not even her. Levy took a deep breath; realizing that if she didn't try, if she didn't put herself out there she would look back at this moment and regret her lack of courage for the rest of her life. Quickly before he could push her away, like every other moment they had shared before, she closed her eyes and the gap between them. Surprisingly he didn't pull away.

Her warm lips felt intoxicating as his cool ones matched her eagerness and he kissed her back. Gajeel's self-control was gone as he felt her hands move from around his neck so her fingers could run through his raven hair. He was losing himself into her mouth as her tongue met his and they started to dance. He began to pull Levy's body into his own. His one hand returning to her backside while the other reached back and ran through her mess of blue curls. The pleasant exchange would have continued if not for the music cutting out and the audience around them starting to cheer and invade their private, yet public space. Their concentration was broken and with that Gajeel's mind returned to him before they had gone too far.

"I need some air" Levy said, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to remember how to breathe. Gajeel nodded, took her small hand in his large one letting their fingers intertwine, and guided them out of the bar. The cool night air hit them both as he pushed through the double doors. Few people were on the street except for those leaving various bars, like the one behind them, to journey home. Gajeel looked up at the clear night sky realizing it was four in the morning now. Time had run away from him. From them. "So" Levy said from beside him causing Gajeel to look down at the blunette and realize that her hand was still tightly, protectively within his own. He dropped her hand and walked with her, away from the bar, following her figure as she moved slowly in front of him. Though the tight fitted green dress wasn't her normal style he wasn't complaining at how it hugged her every curve and revealed the ivory skin of her back. The small metal zipper at the small of her back gleaming in the moonlight. Gajeel could feel his hunger growing but shook his head to calm himself. _She's not yours_ he reminded himself as they silently walked on; in no particular direction it seemed. He took her hand in his again to help her climb up the small stone wall and walk across it. Even with this increase in height he was still taller than her and smiled at that fact. "What's so funny?" Levy asked noticing his change in demeanor.

"You Shorty. Even with this wall and your heels you're still a tiny thing. Gihi"

Levy rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms out to her sides to balance herself as she continued walking ahead of Gajeel's pace. Her annoyance clearly appearing in her body language. "Short as I may be I can still take care of myself thank you very much" she said and right on cue to knock her off her high horse her heel caught in a gap in the wall and she started to fall. Levy closed her eyes expecting the impact of the ground but was pleasantly surprised when she landed in Gajeel's open arms instead.

"Oi, keep telling yourself that" Levy blushed but ignored his comment as he returned her to the ground and she walked ahead of him, in a puff of embarrassment and annoyance. Soon they reached the destination that they had been silently walking towards without realizing it. The tree he had crucified her and her team to the day they had met. Levy's pace slowed allowing for Gajeel to join her side. They both walked towards the tree silently thinking about their shared past. Levy stopped and starred up at the marks that still remained in the wood from where his metal spikes and brackets had bound her and the rest of Shadow Gear to the tree. Levy closed her eyes as she placed her hand on the aged bark; her mind wandered to the past.

 _Jets screams filled her ears as blood dripped down the side of her face obscuring her vision from the rest of the team. They had been attached from behind to be taken out rapidly; for what reason Levy did not know. "LEVY CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID RUN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE—" but Jet could not finish for his plea was stifled with a metal fist smashing into his open mouth and shattering three of his teeth. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood, completely vulnerable as a boot was brought swiftly into his stomach flipping him over into gravel. It was his blood, splattering her across the cheek, that had finally pulled her back to reality. She had been knocked out within the first few minutes of the fight and because of this Jet and Droy had to protect her. With her consciousness and clarity now returned she checked her surroundings for the threat and her team. Droy was across the field, his clothes tattered and leg bent out in the wrong direction. Signs of his magic were visible across the grounds. Their attacker was near Jet who was trying to stand to her horror, and being pounded down to the ground every chance his opponent could take. Jet's speed was no match for the sheer force the raven haired man possessed._

 _Though her legs shook still from shock and her head screamed from the concussion that Levy knew she had received; Levy stood, took a deep breath and let her magic fill her veins. "Hey asshole" the raven haired man turned around and wickedly glanced at the tiny mage, yards away now, who was swaying on her feet. Without averting his gaze he lifted his arm, turned it to a steel club, and slammed it into Jet's side. Levy could hear his ribs crack even from the distance and was thankful that he had finally fallen unconscious._

" _Oi, I thought you were gonna be the easy one. After all you're a small bitch." Levy stood her ground as he creeped across the grass towards her. At her sides her fingers moved in integrate shapes as she silently casted her spell. "But hell" he stopped a few feet away from her and leered at her tattered clothes "Guess this means we can have more fun." With his next step he was shot into the air with an electric jolt from her unseen ruin wall. He was a skilled fighter though and turned his body, midair to land on his feet fully recovered from the attack. "Well, well, bitch's gotta bite."_

 _Levy smirked back at him as she wiped the blood from her view "Come and get me if you can." She taunted. He took the invitation and eagerly charged towards her enchantment. Despite his best efforts as time passed her ruin wall only seemed to grow stronger with each attack. After a few minutes, he stopped his advancements and stood just inches from her; knowing now where the unseen line she had produced stood. In the moonlight she could see her opponent more clearly. Beads of sweat trickled down multiple piercings across his face and arms. Other than exhaustion there were no physical sighs that he had been in a fight; not like her and her team. "Had enough?" Levy asked, her eyebrow arching._

 _He laughed, his head cocking back mockingly "Hell no, in fact you're gonna drop that shield for me."_

" _You're funny."_

" _I'm serious because of two reasons." He held up two fingers and began to circle around her enchantment, his foot dragging in the dirt as he moved; displaying his full knowledge of just where her shield was placed. He hadn't been charging her for no reason. No, he had systematically hit key points in her walls to determine its size and shape. But why. "My first reason is that you've been keeping the shield up their entire time and soon you'll run out of magic on your own anyways." With this he pointed to her hands which were indeed still maneuvering._

" _Help will come and a Fairy Tail wizard never gives up!" Levy stood tall and tried her best to look unafraid._

" _Yeah that may be true" he nodded his head and stopping dead in front of her, so close she could almost hear the beating of his heart. "But your friends, well, they've given up already so if you won't drop that wall I might as well continue playing with them. After all your shield doesn't reach them too." Right on queue Droy began to regain consciousness and tried to lift his head. Their attacker's red eyes remained, still locked with her own though and Levy knew that help would not arrive in time to save them. With a swift move of her arms the wall dropped and he took a step forward. "Was that so hard?" he asked as he cleared the space between them and ran his fingers through the back of her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking up at him. She could feel the strands snap under the pressure of his touch but refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream._

" _If you want to hurt anyone hurt me and leave them be."_

" _Brave one aren't ya? I like me a gal with spunk." With that he turned and began to walk towards Droy, dragging Levy by her hair as he went. She clawed at his hand to try and free herself from his grip with no success. "Now see, I was told that I had to leave a message so I'm not here to hurt just you." He dropped his hold on Levy whose hands rushed to her inflamed scalp "I'm here to hurt all of Fairy Tail through you. Levy watched as Droy was lifted and impaled to the tree with metal shackles. The raven haired man made no attempts to be gentle and Droy cried out in agony as his broken leg was slammed into the trunk with enough force for another of his bones to crunch. Levy stood from the ground as he repeated his action with Jet who was unresponsive as he was lifted and pinned up near Droy yet with, as Levy noticed, enough room for one more body between them. When he twisted around Levy held her head high and was determined to show no fear in her eyes. He seemed to enjoy this however. "Like I said, I like me a gal with spunk but I will break you. Gihi." As her bones cracked and her flesh broke with every cut and carve of their guide symbol into the pale flesh of her stomach Levy refused to scream. "By the end of tonight you will beg me to stop. You will be screaming my name. 'Gajeel' might just be the last word you speak." Levy maintained consciousness even as he nailed her between her lifeless teammates and watched through blood and tear stained eyes as he began to walk away with the rising of the sun._

 _Though her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper Levy spoke softly before her eyes closed from exhaustion and pain "Someday, Gajeel, you will look back on this time with regret and for your actions I pity you Gajeel." With his enhanced senses he heard every word as he walked always with the world beginning to wake in the town around them. His shoulders grew ridged at her remark; at the idea of the small woman he had just butchered taking pity on him._

It was hours before they had been found and another still before they were recognized and Fairy Tail was called for their rescue. Levy did not wake for six days and though well over seven years had passed for them; Droy still walks with a slight limp and Jet's smile still misses a few teeth.

The marks would never leave the bark just as they still remained on the skin of her stomach and heart. She shook her head and a shiver went down her spine that didn't go unnoticed. "I am sorry" he said causing Levy to turn around and smile up at him.

"You know that's the first time you actually apologized to me for it." Gajeel nodded and looked away ashamed of his past mistakes. _As I should be_ he thought.

"Oi, You told me that one day I would look back and well, once I did it was hard to stop." Gajeel kicked at the ground, his hands in his pockets, not wishing to gaze into the script mages brown eyes which were trying so hard to stare into his very soul. "Anyways, I couldn't leave town until I found you and told ya. Already talked to the other two idiots about it. They didn't care to listen as much because it's been over seven years for them but still right thing and shit." The look of utter shock on Levy's face didn't go unnoticed either. "What? People can change, shaddup." Gajeel said defensively as he attempted to cross his arms over his chest but Levy closed the gap between them before he could and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3 A Connection

**Thank you so much to those who have added this story to their favorites and began fallowing it. I would love to hear your thoughts so please review if you can. Thank you again!**

"What? People can change, shaddup." Gajeel said defensively as he attempted to cross his arms over his chest but Levy closed the gap between them before he could and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest.

Gajeel stood for a moment with his arms extended, not sure if he should reach down and hold her; if that was what she wanted from him or what he just wanted for himself. After a quick mental debate, he lowered his arms and wrapped them around her small frame. _She's shaking._ He could feel his shirt begin to stain from her tears and pulled her in tighter; not really sure of what else he should do. When Levy finally pulled always they turned their back on the tree; both feeling that it had less control over them and that no more words needed to be spoken on the matter.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night or well day?" she asked boldly _It's not like I want to go back to Lucy's though I need to get some of my stuff._

"No idea. Why Shorty you wanna keep me company?" Levy's face blushed at his suggestive and flirtatious tone causing Gajeel to laugh and wink down at her "You were so _bold_ on the dance floor." She smacked him on the arm but it felt more like a piece of paper hitting him then a person. Gajeel played along though to make her feel strong. "Oi, that hurt!" he said and attempted to rub the spot but missing by a few inches.

Levy rolled her eyes knowing clearly that he was lying. "Yeah well you can call my _boldness_ by its other name: liquor." Gajeel laughed though in his eyes she could see a small change. _Was it sadness?_ She wondered. "I _was_ staying at Lucy's but she is most likely snoring up a storm and going to be highly hungover and irritable in the morning." _Also she tends to talk about Natsu in her sleep when she's drunk but that's not the point._

"What about your place?" Gajeel asked as he turned down a side street; his mind unconsciously walking them towards the small cabin on the outside of town, in the woods, that he and Lily shared.

"Gone." Gajeel looked down at her confused' his hands now in his pockets, the fingers of his right hand fumbling with a small metal screw "The girls dorms where a part of Fairy Tail so when the guide disbanded everyone had to move. I've been staying at Lucy's for a few days now but I was going to leave within the next couple of days."

"Leave?" he asked as the cobblestone road ended and the dirty road of the forest began. Neither seemed to notice though. Their feet continued on in perfect step with one another; their conversation taking all their focus. Gajeel finally pulled the screw from his pocket and placed it between his teeth. His hand quickly returned to its depths however in an attempt to keep them off the Script Mage. _Can't lose control._ He repeated mentally as he listened on.

"Yeah, found a small mission that I could take to transport a scroll to a shop owner in Hargeon." Levy shrugged her shoulders "Doesn't pay much but I figured that there might be more work out in Hargeon too. So I'm not sure how long I will be gone for."

Gajeel bit the screw in half and nodded understanding the need to find work "Lily left a few days ago for there too. Figured I'd join him after I—" but his voice trailed off as his cabin came into view. Both stopped in their tracks not sure what the next move would be. What the right move should be.

"So, this is where you live?" Levy began to walk around the outside of the cabin; her hand caressing the railing of the porch as she walked across it. The outside was a mixture of oak logs and different metals. The porch wrapped around the front and side of the cabin, with a small swing hanging down invitingly. Levy sat down and patted the seat next to her as she looked over at Gajeel who had yet to move a step.

He looked at the swing as though it were a trap set by a Dark Guild and finally rolled his shoulders in defeat as he moved towards her. "Yeah. Lily and I built it together. Never actually brought anyone here before though."

Levy watched as Gajeel progressed towards her and tried to will her heart to return to its normal pace knowing full well that he could hear her growing excitement. _Calm, be calm_ she repeated mentally as he sat down and the swing swayed from the change in weight. Neither spoke as Gajeel began to move the swing with his legs; Levy's too short to reach the ground. She looked down at her hands, resting in her lap and began to move her fingers in tiny circles to calm her nerves. Blue smoke flowed from her finger tips and danced out in the shapes she created.

"I like your magic." Levy looked up and noticed that he had been watching her work and that his body had inched closer towards her.

"I think you might like this a bit more." Levy moved her hands and down fell the casted word IRON in a size that fit perfectly into Gajeel's outstretched hand. She watched as he held the word; his fingers tracing the heart in the O absentmindedly "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll save it for later." A breeze past them hitting Levy first, sending her scent flowing across Gajeel and a shiver down her spine. "Oi, you cold Shorty, I could make us a fire?" She turned to look up at him, her brown eyes meeting his red orbs as the breeze continued to splay her hair across her face.

 _Do I go in or end the night here?_ After a moments evaluation she nodded and followed Gajeel into his home. The large stone fireplace in the living room was matched with an equally large, brown leather couch facing it. Levy watched as he crouched down before the pit and began to lite some paper on fire and set the logs within. Without realizing it she began walking the hard oak floor his house as he worked. The silence between them felt normal and relaxing to her instead of uncomfortable which she had anticipated. Some moments she could easily tell that Gajeel lived there; like the bins of scrap metal or his guitar resting in the corner of the room. Yet, other times she was surprised but how clean it was and how tranquil she felt walking from room to room. Some of which were empty except for a few wooden chests or large sheets of metal. Her curiosity grew as she explored. _Why build such a big home if it is just the two of them and what are in those chests?_ Levy reached down and pulled off her heels, returning to her natural height. Slowly she made her way to the main bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She stood on her tippy toes and noticed that, though her hair was a mess of wild blue curls she looked good in her borrowed green dress. _I knew the curls wouldn't hold_ Levy thought as she splashed cold water on her face and dried her hands and cheeks on the black towel that hung off the back of the door. Gajeel's scent washed over her as she touched the soft fabric to her skin. She took a deep breath in; her heart racing. When she returned to the living room Gajeel was already on the couch sitting in front of the fireplace.

Gajeel was surprised when his house had come into view and even more so when Levy had agreed to join him inside to warm up. _It doesn't mean anything is gonna happen nor can it ya idiot!_ He took his time with the fire to collect his thoughts on what had transpired within the last few hours. It was difficult to focus though. Out of the corner of his eye Gajeel watched Levy move around his house and down the halls. He could hear her heart racing just as much as his own. When the fire finally took he sat down on the couch, sunk into the cushions of the far right end, and propped his boots up on the round, wooden coffee table. "Do you know what I find funny?" he heard her say as Levy walked around the couch and sat down next to him, on the middle of the couch, but not touching him. She turned her body to face him and touched the headband on his forehead. "You stole my headband." _Shit busted_ he thought as he touched the headband as well; acting as though he had forgetting it was there. "Back on the island didn't you?" she asked again as she moved her hand away and rested it on her cheek, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch for support. Waiting.

"So what if I did?" Gajeel asked after a minute, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "Ya want it back?"

"No I think it looks better on you." Levy said with a laugh at the Dragon Slayers growing embarrassment over the small display of affection. "Why do you have so many empty rooms?"

Gajeel sighed, thankful because in truth he loved his small memento of their adventure together. "Not sure what to put in them yet."

"Seems empty."

Gajeel nodded "Especially now that Lily moved out for a while." As the time passed they continued to talk about the random things that had happened in their lives both when in the guide and before they had joined. Though most of his past was darker than her own she did not judge him on his previous mistakes. It was a nice change for someone not to. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her and how relaxed she now seemed around him now. It was a stark difference in demeanor then how Levy had been when he had first joined the guide; for obvious reasons.

 _Gajeel watched from his corner as the blunette dove deeper into her book completely unaware of the time or his presence in the hall. It had been a week since he had joined Fairy Tail and a week since he had saved her from Laxus's lightning attack. The small woman avoided him like the plague which she had every right to do. He took another swig from his drink and finished the last of it. Though the hall was nearly empty, cept for those passed out from too much drink, he wasn't set to leave yet. After all, she was still reading. Levy stretched her arms above her head and glanced up from the page she had been attempting to decipher for the last half hour. Shock crossed her face as time of night finally was realized. Quickly Levy packed her bag and walked out the hall, yawning as she moved. Gajeel waited a few minutes before fallowing. It had been his nightly routine since joining the guide. A way to silently pay for his sins. He would make sure that the small woman arrived home safely every night so that she would never be caught off guard. Again. He knew that the other two men he had wronged deserved some type of apology but not yet. The time wasn't right and he wasn't in the mood. He had allowed for them to beat some of their rage out on him before Laxus has showed up and that had worked for the most part but she had begged them to stop. He couldn't stop wondering why. He had hurt her the most out of all of them. Had taken his sweet time with her just for fun and yet she did not want to hurt him back. As Levy turned down the alley before them, Gajeel's mind wandered too much to remember to maintain a proper distance. When he looked up next she was standing still in the alley way; her back to him. He stopped in his tracks but the damage had already been done. He was caught._

 _Levy turned on her feet and quickly cast the word BRICK which materialized over him, knocking him to the ground. "Better men have taken me by surprise before and you will—" She stopped and backed away after realizing just who her stalker was "You?" her voice quivered as she stepped back and her body connected with the wall behind her. Levy opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. He could hear her heart hammering within her chest and smell the fear rolling off her body._

" _Wasn't fallowing ya or nothing just walkin' home myself. Geeze." Gajeel lied as he stood from the ground, chunks of brick falling down around him. As he stood he noticed from the corner of his eye Levy inch farther down the wall to avoid being too close to him. He couldn't control himself at the sight of her fear; so different from her bravery in battle before. "I ain't gonna beat on ya again so calm the fuck down." He snapped and regretted it the moment he had. Gajeel heave a sigh at his own stupidity "Listen I didn't—"_

 _Levy's hand connected across his face before he even noticed that she had taken a step. Her one nail moving at just the right angle to draw a long, thin scratch cross his cheek. Gajeel raised his hand to the spot as blood dripped from the open wound. It had been awhile since someone had made him bleed. His cheek stung from the hit which surprised him due to her size. The smell of metal filled his nostrils. As he looked down at her he noticed the same fierce look in her eyes that he had during battle. A fire within her soul daring to be set free for just the moment. "I am not a bitch." She said finally her hands balling into small fists at her sides._

" _What?" Gajeel asked moving his hand off his cheek; the blood finally clotting. After a moment he realized she was talking about their previous fight and the remarks he had made then. They had secretly left a deep impression on her._

" _You heard me." Levy pivoted on the spot and began to walk away "And stop fallowing me. I can take care of myself."_

" _I ain't fallowing you!" Gajeel yelled to her, refusing to move, waiting, wanting to give her enough space._

" _I'm not stupid!" she yelled over her shoulder as she continued on "I don't need you protecting me especially when I need protecting from the likes of you!"_

Her words had stung more than her hit but he had deserved every one of them. From then on he was more cautious when trailing her home. Though he had kept his distance Gajeel always felt like she knew he was there in the shadows, watching her, protecting her even if she didn't need it. The fire he had witnessed, he noticed with a growing and twisted sense of pride and control, only seemed to come out when he was around.

Gajeel shook his head and realized that the conversation between them had stopped. They had both fallen silent; lost in their own mental theatres. Levy was staring into the fire and he wondered just what was playing in her mind. He sighed again, pulling her back to reality and the conversations continued on; as though neither had stopped to do anything but breathe.

Though he was still curious what their experience on the dance floor had meant Gajeel pushed it into the back of his mind as he listened to Levy talk about her past. He knew that he could never truly have her in that way. "So you were raised by your Grandparents?" he asked as she yawned and slid down on the couch closer towards him. Fatigue starting to show.

"Yeah my whole family was a part of Fairy Tail. I've been a member basically since I was born but I was raised by my grandparents when my parents passed away on a mission." Levy looked into the fire thinking about the few memories that she had about her parents. "A Dark Guide." She answered recognizing the silent question on his lips. He nodded in understanding. "You know" she said looking into Gajeel's red eyes "I've never really talked about any of this to anyone. I mean everyone knows they died and once my Grandparents passed away too the Guide was my only family but I never talked about it before."

"Why not?" he asked truly curious about the side of Levy that she had shared with no one else before and was choosing to show just him. Levy stretched and closed the gap between them, resting herself against Gajeel's chest, yawning again. He smiled down at her as he, as though second nature, began to run his fingers through her thick blue hair.

"Well I've always been so small that I go kind of unnoticed. I didn't want to draw attention to myself by being upset all the time. When I did cry people seemed to tiptoe around me to not upset me even more so I figured that there was no point in talking about them at all if they were gone. No one ever brought them up again either. It was as though they had never existed. Any of them. It makes holidays terrible to be honest." Levy let out a small laugh "I actually can't remember the last birthday I celebrated. I doubt if anyone truly knows when it is anymore."

"Why not?"

Levy shrugged into his chest "Birthday's just seem too close of a reminder that I have no family left. Other than Fairy Tail which I guess is gone too." Both fell silent as the realization sank in.

"I acted like Metalicana didn't exist for a while too." Levy looked up at Gajeel and he noticed a few tears had traced her cheeks "It was easier that way. I didn't feel so alone if I ignored the fact that I was." They both smiled at their similarities "I'll celebrate you're birthday with you this year. Unless it passed already?"

Levy shook her head as blush began to cross her cheeks at the thought. "And I can help you celebrate yours Gajeel." He beamed down at her at the thought and then the conversation turned and continued on. Minutes turned to hours and soon the sun began to rise and shine through the front window. Bright beautiful pinks and orange's flickered through the room through the trees.

"Have we really spent the whole night talking?" Levy asked as she yawned loudly and pressed herself deeper into Gajeel's shirt, breathing him in in the process. Next to them the fire was nothing more than embers. Gajeel took a deep breath and stood from the couch, lifting Levy up into his arms with him. "Where are we going?" she asked waking up slightly at her change in position.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting Desires

"Where are we going?" she asked waking up slightly at her change in position.

"My room. You need sleep." Levy nodded her head with a yawn escaping from her lips and blush spreading across her face like wildfire as Gajeel walked them down the hallway and into his bedroom. Against the back wall was his king sized metal bedframe and on it dark gray sheets and light gray blankets and pillows. Gently he placed her down on her feet and watched as she turned her back to him and pull down the zipper on the lower back of her dress. Doing so revealed her small, white, lacy panties as the dress dropped to the hardwood floor. He turned his head to the exposed beams above them and tried to calm down. _She's gonna be the death of me._

Gajeel's focus was snapped back with the soft sound of her voice "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" Levy asked as she turned and covered her small breasts with her arms. Quickly he moved to his dresser and pulled out a clean black shirt for her to throw on. He turned his back as she pulled it over her head and waiting for her to tell him he was allowed to turn around _I'm never going to be able to sleep in here again!_ He thought "Okay" Levy said. Gajeel laughed at the sight of his shirt hitting below her knees and watched as she climbed into his large bed. As Gajeel crossed the room to close the curtains he noticed on the ground a small piece of white lace that could only be her panties. _I repeat never can I sleep in here again!_ Once the curtains were closed he walked towards the door to leave for the oversized couch in the living room to try and sleep himself when her voice stopped him "Where are you going?" she asked boldly.

Gajeel turned around "Gihi the couch to sleep."

"No. I really don't take up much room and I don't mind." Levy said as she moved over to the very edge of his king sized bed as though he needed enough room for three people.

Levy was surprised by her courage on the matter and thankful that he hadn't rejected her request for company. She watched as Gajeel slowly pulled his shirt over his head. The sight of his muscular chest caused blush to return to her cheeks as she closed her eyes to give him some privacy. "Oi, what's the matter never seen me shirtless before?"

"No I have when we went swimming at that park its just-well" _You're sexy!_ Her mind filled in but Levy kept that thought to herself. Her liquid courage completely absent from her system now. "You've gotten more muscles and um-have quite a lot more piercings now too."

Gajeel smirked at her still refusal to look at him but the occasional peeks that he assumed he wasn't supposed to notice. It was true, his physique had changed since training for the grand magic tournaments and he had a few more piercings since he had been shirtless around her. Three dotted each collarbone, one on each hip bone, and five traced their way down the middle of his abdomen before stopping just above his boxer briefs. "There's more than what you can see right now Shorty" Gajeel winked over at her and laughed as more blush spread across her face and down her neck and he slipped his boots and pants off. Quickly he climbed under the covers with her before it was obvious just how tight his black boxer briefs had become. Levy stayed on her edge of the bed to give Gajeel enough room; her body turned away from his. _Well I never thought I'd be sleeping over with Gajeel_ she thought as her heart began to return to its normal rhythm and her mind started to calm down. Until she felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her across the bed into him; turning her around in the process. Levy could feel the borrowed shirt lifting as she was dragged across the mattress and when she reached him her bare stomach touched his; the piercings cold to the touch against her scarred skin.

"Sorry" he said when he realized that her shirt was no longer covering her fully under the sheets. Gajeel's blood was boiling at the feel of her breasts against his skin but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or his growing desire. Gajeel closed his eyes again to try to calm down but he still kept his hand on her bare waist not wanting to move it until he had to. It was then that his finger touched a corner of her damaged flesh. He didn't think to move his hand away out of shame or fear but instead began to trace the markings with his fingertips. Silence fell between them as he moved from her waist to stomach and outlined the symbol with his thumb and forefinger; caressing it carefully. When she looked up at him Gajeel was gazing down at her as though waiting to be told to stop.

Gajeel opened his mouth to apologize again but she shook her head to stop him "No. Everyone has a few battle scars. Mine are just a bit more _detailed_."

Her words stung to hear but he nodded, his fingers still moving under the sheets "How come I've never noticed it before? I mean I've seen you in a bikini a few times now."

Levy turned her face and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her legs around his under the blankets. "When I'm in public I use an enchantment to hide the mark. I found that it makes people uncomfortable to see. It can still be felt just not seen unless I chose for it to." Gajeel moved his hand at her words "No it's fine really. I've never actually wanted to be touched there before but you um can?" The blush on Levy's face was clearly visible as Gajeel sat up in bed. "What?" Levy asked sitting up and moving away from him.

"I want to see it." Gajeel looked worried and she realized that though she was nervous at the thought, it wasn't just her scar to bear. She nodded her head and stood from the bed. Levy reached down to the floor and pulled her panties back on. Her heart raced out of worry from him rejecting her disfigured form. She stood before Gajeel not moving her shirt yet. "What is it?" he asked moving to the end of the bed, his legs handing over the edge, feet touching the floor, just inches from her.

She was thankful for the darkness of the room as a few tears rolled down her cheeks without her permission. With his night vision though Gajeel reached across to wipe them away as if it were something he had done many times before. "When I woke up after" Levy paused not sure how to even label their past "they told me not to look and I had listened for a while but" she trailed off again and he waiting patiently "The one night I was alone and I decided I couldn't push it off any further. I peeled the bandages off and looked at myself in the full length mirror." Levy stopped again and took a deep breath. "It's well, not pretty." She had come a long way from the person she had been then but the memories still hurt. With a sigh she raised her borrowed shirt with one hand; enough to revile just her stomach. Gajeel looked down at her smooth skin but gradually, with a turn of her hand the enchantment fell and her scars were revealed. It was hard to maintain his composure. Clear as the day he had carved it into her pale flesh was the Phantom Lord sign glaring back at him. Reminding him of just how much he had wronged her. Multiple cuts covered her skin on not just her stomach, he noticed, but her arms and legs as well. He could clearly see on her hip, for example, where his nails had dug into her flesh to hold her squirming body still as he did his work. She had fought him the entire time like any Fairy Tail wizard would and never gave him the satisfaction of crying for him to stop. If he thought hard enough, he could still feel her blood dripping down his fingers and smell the rust of it in the air. Levy closed her eyes as he continued to look. On her face was a long, thin scar that stretched across her cheekbone. All his work, all his sin. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her small frame. His head resting on her stomach. Levy could hear another apology whispered into her damaged flesh.

When Gajeel pulled away Levy raised her hand to return the enchantment but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Don't. Not with me." Levy smiled softly and nodded before crossing to the opposite side of the bed and crawling under the covers again. Gajeel pulled her into him again, her head rested on his chest, their legs wrapped together as though nothing had just transpired.

After a few minutes Gajeel felt her body begin to grow heavy from sleep and his own begin to as well. _Is this really happening?_ He thought when her hand which was resting on his chest began to move and circle one of the piercings absentmindedly. His stomach twitched from the sensation. Levy stopped and looked up at him; clearly still awake "Are you, the great Iron Dragon Slayer _ticklish_?" she teased as she lifted her head and continued the motion again this time on his side.

Gajeel twisted his body under her touch "Don't start a fight you can't win Shorty" he said through gritted teeth as she continued to tickle his sides.

"Ha!" she laughed sitting up in the bed "I've already won Mr. Redfox!" Levy watched as Gajeel squirmed from her touch and tried to pull himself away. Quickly she pulled herself on top of him and pinned him to the bed with her thighs.

"I'm warning you—"he said through his strained laughter; clenching the sheets in his fists as a last ditch attempt at self-control.

"No! There's no stopping this I've—" but she was cut off as Gajeel, in one swift motion lifted them both off the bed, placing his hands on her hips and flipped them over so he was pinning her to the bed instead.

Levy had wrapped her legs around Gajeel's waist instinctively during their tussle, her shirt stopping just before revealing her breasts. His hands still held her hips under the covers but he wasn't planning on moving them now that he was in control of her. Gajeel lowered his head and placed his face inches from hers but moved it into her neck and smelled his way down to her collarbone. His animal instincts took control as he pressed his body down onto hers; his pierced skin touching her bare marked flesh, his excitement growing larger. When he opened his red eyes and looked into hers he did not recognize the look she was returning to him. It was enough to bring him back to his senses. Gajeel sat up and moved to the edge of the bed to leave. "Wait what was that?" Levy asked, placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving but he shrugged it off.

"No." he said firmly, stood, and left the room leaving Levy feeling both rejected and confused.

Gajeel walked into the kitchen, placed his hands on the counter, and looked up at the exposed beams again; hating himself for almost losing control. A few minutes past as he breathed deeply to try to calm down but every inch of his cabin smelled of her now so deep breathing wasn't much of a help. _Might as well burn the whole place down and build a new one. I doubt Lily would might._ Gajeel thought when he heard her footsteps quickly coming down the hall. When Gajeel turned around he was shocked to see that she had her dress back on and was walking towards her shoes. "Levy wait I'm sorry I—"but he was cut off when her hand slapped him hard across the face. The shock hurt more than the actual hit but when he looked down into her red, tear stained eyes, he knew that she was the one truly hurting.

"How dare you Gajeel Redfox!" Levy yelled as she turned towards the door, shoes in hand, but was stopped when Gajeel grabbed her wrist; the fear of losing her completely overcoming him.

"I'm sorry I lost control, I didn't want to—"

"Didn't want to?!" She pulled her wrist out from his touch and turned around to face him "No! Ever since you joined Fairy Tail you have sent me mixed signals and after what happened when we were dancing I thought maybe, just maybe I was important to someone for once in my life!" Levy paused, her breathing heavy with anger "I mean my friends and the guys they care about me but not the way I want. I want someone to _love_ me and _want_ me and I wanted that person to be _you._ " She paused again to wipe the tears from her eyes "We were connecting physically and mentally. I shared things with you and showed you parts of myself that I _never_ have with anyone before but I was wrong. I'm _nothing_ to you after all."

Her words stung to hear and as Levy turned to go Gajeel's fangs bit down into his lower lip enough to draw blood. He could feel his anger rising and he couldn't stop himself. "You're not wrong alright I do care for you! Fuck! I mean Dragons and Dragon Slayers we don't have _girlfriends_ we have _Mates!_ And that's not just something you have for a few weeks or months it's for life! Hell I hurt you so badly there are still marks on you that will never, _never_ go away!" Gajeel paused his hands were in fists at his side. Levy was still facing the door listening to him as he ranted on "Why the hell would you want someone like me!?" he yelled as he slammed his fists into his chest causing Levy to finally turn around. "I mean there are bruises on your skin just from us dancing tonight!"

"What did I just tell you idiot?!" she yelled back at him dropping her shoes to the ground, her own hands turning to small fists.

"You can't actually be serious though. It's wouldn't be for a little while Shorty it's forever!" His hands went into the air in frustration at her lack of understanding. "What happened at the club was a _mistake_ that jackass was going to drug you and do who knows what to you but I lost control and instead of just stopping him I went to dominate you, to _claim_ you!" Gajeel began to pace around the living room in front of the fireplace before he stopped, leaned down, and punched the coffee table, shattering the wood and sending the pieces flying across the room.

Levy stepped back at this and her hands unclenched "I didn't know what he was going to do but I do know that I can handle myself."

Gajeel turned his head, pure rage now visible in his red eyes "You can't be serious he was going to—"

"No I can handle myself with you, you ass!" Gajeel stopped moving and opened his mouth to speak again but she held up her finger to stop him. "I'm not some dumb girl! I read thousands of books a year and in hundreds of languages."

"I know." Gajeel said crossing his arms over his chest not understanding why she was reminding him of this fact.

"Well obviously you don't because you are so stupid to think I didn't already realize that Dragon Slayers mate for life!" Levy walked across the room and closed the gap between them to poke her finger into his bare chest as she continued on. "Maybe I knew from the beginning that I wanted you as my Mate Gajeel but I've been waiting for you to forgive yourself for what happened and let me in!"

"I'm just gonna hurt ya." he said backing away from her and feeling his control slipping at her words; the words he wanted to hear but he knew, deep down it wasn't right; that he would just hurt her.

"Not if you truly care for me Gajeel! I don't care about bruises, I don't care about our past. All I want is a chance at a future together." Silence fell between them for a few minutes as her words sunk in. Levy sighed, turned, and started towards the door, not even caring about her shoes anymore. She felt defeated and Gajeel was silent as she moved away. When her hand turned the knob and opened the door she knew that was it, she had tried her hardest but the idea of a relationship seemed to be over before it had begun. Levy did not turn around to face him, the silence between them was immense "Maybe you're afraid of hurting me." She whispered causing Gajeel to look up at her shaking frame in the doorway. Her words rang so true in his ears that he knew, right then that she could actually see into his soul. "But you know, you can't let fear control your whole life Gajeel. Otherwise you're not living." Levy sighed, her back still turned to Gajeel who was motionless "Obviously you can't admit to yourself what you want and you can't let yourself be happy. Not yet. Not truly. Find me when you can and if that's what you want. If _I'm_ what you want." With that Levy closed the door behind her, her shoes still on the floor at Gajeel's feet. Gradually he collapsed to his knees and reached over taking one of the small heels into his hand. Outside the cabin he could hear her footsteps fade away. _She wants me as her Mate_ Gajeel turned the small heel absentmindedly and his thoughts began to run away from him. Possible futures played out before his eyes highlighting the imaginable good and bad times ahead of him; ahead of them.

 _Gajeel turned Levy around from the dishes at the sink and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm stuffed" she exclaimed with a small, tender laugh as he guided her to the living room were Lily was already asleep on one of the many throw pillows. Carefully he took her hands in his and eased her down to sit. She rubbed her large belly as he sat down beside her, his hand reaching across to feel as well. "She's kicking a lot today." Levy said with smile as Gajeel placed his ear to her stomach to listen, with his heightened hearing, for their child's heartbeat. "Or he's kicking a lot today." Gajeel looked up at Levy with a surprised expression on his face "Well it could be a boy we won't know for a couple more weeks." Levy smiled down at Gajeel as he returned to the child's heartbeat. Steady and strong._

 _Levy sat up in bed, a book in hand, in the corner of the infirmary her face covered by the many bandages. Gajeel could smell the infection and blood even from the distance. She knew he was in the doorway, even without looking, she always knew when he was near. "It was an accident you know." She said attempting to justify what had occurred as her fingers traced around the leather binding of the book in her hand. "I knew coming into this that I wouldn't always be safe so please don't blame yourself Gajeel." He looked down at his trembling hands, her blood still visible under his fingernails. He had lost control, his temper had gotten the better of him, and on their last mission she had gotten too close because she thought she could help. She had been wrong. "It's just" Levy paused and turned her face towards the doorway. The bloodstained bandages fully visible in the bright sunlight of the morning that she could no longer see. "The doctor said that it's gone completely now and I never got to read this book yet." Her voice cracked as she brought her hands to her mouth as though to stifle a scream "Oh god it hurts to cry!" she yelled out, her hands reaching up to her bandaged eyes, alerting the nurses to the room and pushing Gajeel out of the way._

 _Gajeel could feel the tiny finger poking into his cheek and sluggishly opened his eyes "Ya know it's only" he squinted at the clock on his nightstand next to his side of the bed "Damn, it's not even three yet" Gajeel yawned but the finger continued to poke his face "Why are you up little one?" he whispered and finally looked down at his three year old daughter who had endless tears streaming from her red eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?" she nodded her small head of blue curls as Gajeel lifted her into bed with him and she curled into his chest. He could feel her little heart racing from fear and so he began to hum a lullaby and rock his body slowly with the beat, his arm wrapping around her protectively. Gradually her heartbeat and breathing began to slow and soon she was back to sleep. Next to him Levy yawned and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before returning to sleep herself._

 _It had been another stupid fight but this time she wasn't waiting around for an apology. Gajeel watched as Levy and Lucy packed the remainder of her clothes in the bedroom. He was just out of sight down the hall but he watched and listened as the Bunny Girl continued on. "You know, breakups suck no matter if it's been a few days or in your case a few years. Levy nodded as she stuffed more tops into her duffle bag "I thought the final straw would have been last year with that mission he took without bothering to ask you how you felt about it. I mean he was gone for five months!" Levy sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped at her puffy, red eyes with a tissue "Levy you tried your hardest but I mean come on he forgot your birthday!" Levy let out a weak smile as Lucy crossed the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend; the depression she felt evident in her body language._

" _It's time" Lily spoke next to him in his tall battle form. Gajeel nodded as the music began and he turned around pulling at his black tux with his one hand and running his fingers through his shortened raven hair with the other "Really? Do you see me fidgeting with my tux and hair?" Gajeel scowled at Pantherlily who simply laughed at his friends stressed expression. "You'll be fine. Remember it's just two words and then you get to go on those missions called 'honeymoon' and 'marriage'" Gajeel took a deep breath in as Lucy began walking down the aisle followed by Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia. Next to him Lily, Natsu, Jet, and Droy smiled though some with more tears then others. When the music stopped the Guide stood and all eyes fell to the double doors as Levy with Master Makarov at her side, in a much larger form, began to walk down the aisle towards him. "Showtime buddy." Lily whispered in his pierced ear as Makarov passed Levy's hand into his. "You can do this."_

Through the light from the front window it was clearly approaching the late afternoon now. Silent tears fell from Gajeel's eyes as he remained on the floor, on his knees, trying to decide what was right. In his mind he could still hear Lily's voice ring out from his last fantasy _"You can do this."_

 **Please let me know what you think with a review. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as well! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends and Fools

As Levy closed the door behind her she waiting on the porch for a minute wondering if he would come and stop her from leaving but her silent desire was not answered and with a heavy heart she began to walk back to Lucy's apartment. The hard ground stun her bare feet but she took little notice as the sun continued to rise and the world around her started to wake. "I'm such a fool." She thought aloud as she turned another corner and her feet reached the warm cobblestone road. In her head she repeated his dismissal of her feelings and of her desire for something more. Tears ran freely from her eyes but soon they stopped; she was too tired to cry anymore. As Levy reached Lucy's apartment she exhaled in defeat before turned the doorknob and climbing the stairs. Small dirt stained footprints trailed their way up and into their shared space. For the past few days Levy's books and other possessions had dominated the Spirt Mage's apartment. Carefully she maneuvered around the stacks before reaching the bathroom. Levy avoided the mirror as she turned the water on and filled the tub with the steaming water before stepping in with her dress still on. After a few moments her tears returned again and she pulled the soaked clothing off; tossing them over the side. When the door creaked open Levy was thankful that she had forgotten to turn on the light and so was Lucy. Her blonde hair was in chaotic bunches and her makeup was smeared down her eyes and cheeks. Levy wondered how messed up she looked then and also how much Lucy had truly drank the night before.

"Mind if I join?" Lucy whispered as she pulled medicine as silently as possible from the cabinet. Levy nodded her head and watched as Lucy palmed a handful of sink water before taking four of the pills. She closed her eyes to give her friend some privacy as she stripped from the pajamas that Erza had most likely placed her in when she had brought the intoxicated mage home. As she sank into the hot bath Lucy answered her silent question and followed it with one of her own "Erza left about an hour ago. You gonna tell me what happened or do I need to summon Aquarius in this tub to threaten both of our lives?" Levy looked across at Lucy who bent her head back and let the hot water soak into her long golden stands.

"You can't summon her anymore remember." Levy mimicked Lucy's movement and her own blue stands fell limp against her bare back. Lucy gazed across the tub at her friend and the many visible scars that covered her pale skin above the water line. Levy had never bothered to hide from Lucy; until now. Minutes passed before Levy finally surrendered though not fully "He was at the bar."

"You don't say?" Lucy mocked as she reached over for the shampoo. She squirted a small amount into her palm and Levy turned around as Lucy began to wash her hair. "I was wondering why you wanted to go to _that_ bar it was _so_ not like you at all." Levy rolled her eyes as Lucy turned around and she began to wash her hair back. Both woman dunked their heads back before continuing the conversation. "So" Lucy said "If you leave anything out I'll know." Levy nodded as she started to confess the night and early morning incidences with Gajeel.

As Levy left the bathroom she fidgeted with the end of her towel and sat down in the overstuffed arm chair. "Was I wrong to walk away?" she boldly asked Lucy fearing the answer that her honest friend would provide.

From the bathroom Lucy dressed and debated on her response. For months now she had been trying to convince her friend that telling the man she had feeling for the truth was her best option. Yet, now, had she been wrong to push her in that direction? "He needed to know you were being serious." She finally settled on before emerging from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to take on the world. _Which today consists of staying home and in bed to nurse this horrible hangover._

Levy stood from the chair, took her stack of clothes, and entered the bathroom. "Do you think he was serious when he said that he cared for me?"

"Oh, hell yes!" Lucy shouted cursing herself quickly before returning to her bed with a fresh coffee in hand. "I mean he was so kind to you." Levy popped her head out the bathroom and glared at her friend "Other than the whole pushing you away thing I mean." Levy rolled her eyes and then a minute later returned from the bathroom in clean clothes and looking like she was ready for a mission instead of returning from a breakup or even a battle at a nightclub. Her long white pants, yellow halter-top, and navy blue vest did little to hide the bruises, she had received from dancing, from view but Levy didn't seem to mind as she bent down and stuffed the remainder of her possessions in her duffle for the journey. "Going on your mission already? I thought we still had a couple of days?"

Levy could hear the melancholy clearly in Lucy's voice and tried to ignore the feeling that she should stay. "I need to clear my head and this mission, well, I think it's just what I need right now." Levy sat down in the armchair again and turned her body to face Lucy. She sipped her tea in silence as Lucy did the same with her coffee.

"So where is this scroll you have to locate? I'm guessing somewhere cold by your long pants and boots instead of sandals."

"From my research Mt. Hakobe." Levy said as she laced up her brown leather boots and smiled over at her friend. Thankful to be talking about something other than Gajeel. "Then I have to bring it to a shop owner in Hargeon. I'll probably stay there for a week or so once I finish and check out their library."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she took both their mugs back to the kitchen "Well make sure you have a thick enough jacket I normally freeze my ass off when I go up there and I'm pretty sure a storm is rolling in." Levy laughed and pulled her large, tan leather jacket out of one of her many boxes around the apartment.

"When I get back I swear I will find a place Luc."

"Don't worry about it. Take as much time as you need." The two friends hugged as Levy pulled her pack across her back and walked through the door. Lucy watched her from the window and waved as Levy disappeared from view. She worried about her taking a mission on her own but yawned it off remembering that Levy was basically an S Class Mage and could handle herself. The morning sun shined brightly through the window as Lucy drifted back off to sleep.

His mind was made up and as he crossed the last street, approaching Lucy's apartment his heart began to race. Gajeel slammed his gloved fist into the large oak door. He knew if he continued on the wood would snap under the pressure but he was too frustrated to care. _What's taking so long?_ After another minute the door finally rushed open and he hastily steadied himself before he knocked on Lucy's face by mistake. Both mages looked at each other as the sun behind Gajeel began to descend. Lucy leaned her body into the door frame still dazed from her nap when she noticed Gajeel's other hand. Wild flowers. She smiled and moved her hands up to cover her mouth and hide her excitement. "Oi, they ain't for you blondie!" but Lucy didn't care. She seized Gajeel by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

Within her apartment Lucy ventured through the maze of Levy's possessions and produced a vase from the kitchen. Gajeel hung back and looked around trying to find Levy within the small, cluttered room. He was still determined but now, as time passed, fear of rejection was starting to sink in. "She's not here." Lucy said as she snatched the flowers from Gajeel's hand and put them into the cold water of the vase with a wicked smile across her face.

"They ain't for you!" he yelled again and tried to take the vase back but Lucy twisted out of his reach.

"Yes they are because one: you kidnapped me, beat on me, and you were over all a total asshole to me." Gajeel folded his arms across his chest, his anger bubbling. He wasn't the type to pick flowers and sure as hell wasn't going to pick them again. Lucy put the vase of flowers down in the kitchen and returned through the maze to stand before Gajeel holding up two fingers "Two: I'm Levy's best friend and you want to be on my good side and finally three: they will be dead by the time you reach her anyways."

Gajeel tried to stay calm but it was difficult with Levy's scent clouding his vision. "What is all this shit ya moving or something?" he tried to change the subject; knowing that he had to talk to the Script Mage about his love life to get the information he needed but not wanting to at the same time.

Lucy looked around at the stacks of boxes and laughed at his disdain for them. _He'll be seeing them soon if he is here for what I think he came for._ "Actually, it's all Levy's stuff. Mostly books but also—" Lucy's gaze fell on the tower near the bathroom; her face falling.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" Lucy crossed the room and pulled Levy's large, tan leather jacket off the stack of boxes. She turned towards Gajeel, her mind miles away, as she slowly handed the jacket to him. He took it and knew right away that it belonged to Levy, and that something was wrong.

"Go" Lucy's voice shook, her mind wondering if it was too late. She looked up and met Gajeel's red eyes confusion and worry flashing within them. "She left for Mt. Hakobe almost eight hours ago and forgot—"Gajeel ran out the door before Lucy could finish. Clutching Levy's jacket within his hand. His eyes darted to the mountain in the distance; with storm clouds loaming above taunting him.

The sun was starting to set as Mt. Hakobe came into view. Fatigue was beginning to set in and she began to debate on whether she should pitch a tent and camp out for the night before attempting to climb. "It would probably be the smarter option. I wouldn't want to travel in a snow storm at night." Levy continued down the path through the open clearing; her mind running away from her. She could hear Gajeel's voice in her head from their fight clear as though he was standing before her once more. _"I'm just gonna hurt ya."_ He said again and Levy shook her head in annoyance as she moved away from the path and started towards a cluster of trees, in the distance, to make camp for the night. As she moved she began talking aloud about her internal struggle. "Would he actually hurt me? I mean he has before but he seems _different_ now." She sighed, shook her head and continued on in silence. Around the mountain the air felt cool and Levy wrapped her arms around her small frame as the wind passed. It was then that realization hit her "My jacket!" she yelled as she raised her hands in annoyance and pulled her hair through her fingers. _It will take me all night to get back to Lucy's apartment and pick it up again!_ When Levy reached the group of trees she collapsed against one in physical exhaustion and mental frustration. She closed her eyes and pulled her pack off her back, withdrew her water bottle, and drank eagerly. For an hour she sat in silence and watched the beautiful colors produced by the sunset blanket the sky. She could feel her eyes growing heavy and lowered her head to rest for just a moment.

Gajeel charged down the path of the clearing following Levy's fading scent. As the mountain came into view he quickened his pace; Levy's worn leather jacket tightly clutched in his right fist. By his calculations it had taken Levy seven of the eight hours to reach the mountain side at her leisure pace and with her stopping to eat and talk to people she passed. Her scent had danced through the town before reaching the clearing; confirming his assumptions. With his neck breaking speed and no time spent roaming the city, Gajeel had reached the clearing just before the mountain side in just three hours but that was still four hours which she had been out in the storm. _Please don't be stupid enough to have gone up the mountain without your fucking jacket!_ He screamed mentally as he continued down the path. His heart raced as he pushed his body to move faster towards the mountain. After some time his pace began to unwillingly slow as her scent started to fade. Gajeel stopped and took a deep breath in; attempting to relocate her scent on the path but it was gone. _No her scent should be getting stronger not weaker._ He breathed in again but it was no longer on the path. "The fuck Shorty where did you—" the scream was loud and cut through the night air like a knife. Gajeel whipped his head in the direction of a cluster of trees in the distance; around two miles away. "No. Why would you be there?" he thought aloud as he took a step away from the path towards the trees and Levy's scent returned to him. Gajeel raced as another scream began to echo.

When Levy opened her eyes the sun was gone and night had fully fallen. _Guess I fell asleep._ Levy yawned, stretched, and removed her tent equipment from her pack. As she worked her mind unwillingly returned to its previous thoughts and Gajeel's voice ran through her mind once more. "What if I'm just acting like one of those damsels in my books and expecting the moon from some guy who will never actually change. I might be—"Levy stopped talking as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She could hear them faintly in the distance, between the trees, she crouched down lower to the ground to listen more closely. After a minute she could tell not only that there was more than one person hidden in the trees but that they were now surrounding her too. Levy stood from her finished tent and smiled. "I won't be taken by surprise so easily." She said and lowered her body to the ground again, swiped her leg out, and dropping the man who had been behind her. He cursed as his head hit a rock but she didn't have time to focus on just him. Levy turned her body in time to dodge another man's fist but not in time to stop the third from piercing her side with a knife. She let an agonizing scream escape her lips as she backed away from the three men and pressed her hand to her side to put pressure on her wound; holding the knife in place. Levy lifted her free hand, her fingers twisted as she yelled out "HOLE!" and the word materialized before two of the men and they fell through the ground; their screams echoing as they descended. The third man looked at her with leering eyes as he took in the outline of her body in the moonlight. "You want me come and get me!" with that he charged forward as lightning from the storm flashed across the sky.

Gajeel watched as the man began to approach Levy in the distance. He couldn't make out what she said as thunder boomed above them but the look in her eyes was one that he had never seen on Levy's face. A look that screamed out with a desire for a fight and desire for victory. He was just out of sight as he continued running towards them and watched as her attacker moved forward but Levy was ready.

Levy, still clutching her knife pierced side, bent her body forward planting her hand on the ground, and pushed her legs over her head and slammed them into the man's chest. The hit only knocked him back a few steps. He raised his hand and threw out three throwing knives which Levy was prepared for. She dodged two and was only scrapped on the arm by the third. He moved in closer to grab her but her fingers twisted faster than he could reach "AIR!" she yelled and the word appeared and pushed the man back to the edge of the whole. He planted his feet firmly and when her spell fell he snickered at her failure to drop him down with his friends. Rain began to fall fast, clouding everyone's vision.

Gajeel's arm morphed into a steel rod and struck the man across the face, blood and teeth spewing from his mouth as he dropped down on top of his friends before falling unconscious. Rain water began to soak the hole and turn the dirt to mud. The conscious two tried and failed to pull themselves from the pit which Gajeel laughed at. When he turned his head Levy was disappearing into the cluster of trees back towards her tent. Gajeel raced towards her and pulled on her shoulder to turn her around. She winced in pain at his touch and then the smell of blood reached him. Levy looked up at him as he stared at the knife still protruding from her side. "I'm fine. Really I'm fine."

"Yeah you can hold your own Shorty but let's get that out." Levy watched as Gajeel took her leather jacket and pressed it into her side. He held it there as they walked together slowly back towards camp. Levy was thankful that she had brought her normal tent that she, Jet, and Droy had used on previous missions. Gajeel, soaking wet, pulled himself through the large entrance and onto the dry tarp. Carefully he took Levy's hand as she lowered herself through the opening, clutching the jacket to the knife and wound on her side. She laid down and stretched her free arm behind her soaked head and nodded to Gajeel as he pressed her jacket harder into her and slide the knife out.

Levy closed her eyes and hissed in pain with thunder booming outside the tent. When she opened them she watched as Gajeel's tongue began to journey across the knife and collect her dripping blood. "Seriously?"

"What it's a waste if I don't." Levy rolled her eyes and continued to watch in silence as Gajeel slowly removed her jacket to inspect the injury. "This will hurt. You ready?" Levy nodded as Gajeel pressed his hand down on her stomach to hold her steady. Slowly he inserted his finger into the wound and began to move it around. Levy bit down on her lower lip, enough to draw blood, to stop herself from screaming. Her body writhed in pain but Gajeel held her steady. She groaned when he removed his finger and placed it into his mouth to enjoy the taste of her blood again. "No internal injuries. You got a first aid kit?"

"In my bag." Levy pointed to the bag above her head as Gajeel leaned towards it. Neither spoke as he stitched her wound closed. The silence between them feeling comfortable as the storm continued to rage outside the tent. When she sat up for him to wrap the bandage around her waist their eyes locked for a brief moment before Levy turned away. "So you brought me my jacket?" Levy questioned as he knotted the bandages and pulled back to sit across from her.

"Yeah what of it?" Gajeel's raven hair dripped as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Nothing it's just, I left my jacket at Lucy's apartment. What were you doing there?"

During the journey Gajeel's courage had started to waver when the thought of Levy freezing to death had entered his mind. He looked over at her shivering, drenched from the rain, and blood stained. Gajeel frowned. "Oi, take off your clothes." He ordered which caused Levy to blush. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "You're soaked and gonna get sick if you stay in wet fuckin' clothes."

Levy crossed her arms and tried to will her body not to shake. "So are you so why don't _you_ strip?"

"Fine." He said and pulled his drenched shirt over his head and tossed it into a corner. His piercings dripping on his arms and chest. Levy watched for a minute as he removed his boots and stood to take his pants off as well. "Oi, this ain't a show." She turned around, her face growing redder by the second. Gajeel was no longer being flirtatious as he had been the night before. Now he sounded like his normal gruff self and it confused her. _I guess he made up his mind after all._ She slowly pulled her navy blue vest and her yellow halter-top on; leaving on just her black strapless bra. When she stood her legs were a bit shaky from the fight, loss of blood, and cold. Gajeel placed his bare hand on her uninjured hip to steady her; she tried to ignore the warmth radiating from his touch which soon passed when he removed his hand and started to untie her boots. A shiver passed down her spine just as Gajeel turned his back to her to remove the blankets from her pack.

 **Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6 Together

He could hear the slide of the zipper and the sound of her pants falling to the ground. His blood boiled at the thought of her nearly naked behind him but he grinded his teeth and tried to maintain his composure and control. _Took on three guys and didn't even need my help._ Gajeel thought as he spread out the one blanket on the tent floor and began to unfold the other. When he turned around his heart began to race at the sight of Levy before him in nothing but her rain soaked black bra and panties and her wet hair resting flat and framing her face. "What?" Levy asked when she noticed him staring and Gajeel was thankful he was sitting in his boxers instead of standing before her.

"Come here. We'll use body heat to warm up and when the storm stops we can make a fire to dry our clothes." He stretched out his hand which she took and lowered herself down onto the blanket next to him. Gajeel raised his arms and wrapped the second blanket around their backs. At first Levy sat as far from him as the blanket would allow. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest same as his but she was distant. _Maybe she changed her mind_. "Oi, ain't gonna bite ya Shorty." Gajeel said and reached over to pull her into his wet chest; carefully minding her injury. He couldn't help himself. Even if she had changed her mind and he had lost the courage to speak his desires she meant so much to him and she was so close. Levy frowned as he pulled her into him. Though he was right on their need to share body heat he continued to confuse her by his words and actions. They sat in silence. Levy breathing him in deeply and Gajeel trying to maintain focus with his hand resting on her bare hip and two fingers brushing her panties. It was torture to him but he couldn't move. "So, when did you learn to fight?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Levy looked up into his red eyes and shrugged "I wasn't going to let someone take me by surprise again."

Gajeel nodded "You don't have to hide from me ya know." He said and opened the blanket slightly to motioning to her bare stomach. "No point now after you showed me." Levy thought for a second, questioning if she wanted to feel that exposed around him again. Under the blanket she turned her wrist and the enchantment fell; her scars once more revealed. Gajeel looked down at her marked flesh and smiled this time when seeing her scars. For she was real. "Better."  
Levy rested her head on Gajeel's chest as he laid back, using her jacket as his pillow, and pulled the blanket around and over them. Her body shivered slightly when his wet hair touched her shoulder and he took it as an opportunity to pull her closer. They were silent as the storm continued on and their bodies slowly began to dry. Her legs wrapped around his, his arm around her side wrapping to hold her hip in his hand. After what felt like hours Levy finally spoke what had been running through her mind. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Listen Gajeel about what I said at your cabin. If you just want to be friends I'm okay with that. I don't want to ruin—" He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing her unnecessary apology. The action surprised her.

"Oi, you did nothing wrong." Gajeel lowered his hand as they both sat up across from each other. Levy looking more confused. "I thought it over like you said and well maybe you were right."

"Excuse me?" the look of shock did not go unnoticed and Gajeel felt even more naked then he already was.

"Fuck you want me to spell it out?"

"Well it's rare that I hear that I'm right about something. Especially from _you_."Levy cocked her eyebrow and waited.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed as Levy opened her mouth to continue but his lips were on hers; stopping her pointless argument. He took both her hips into his hands and guided her body on top of his own. Levy's legs wrapped around his waist as he moved his fingers through her hair and the other hand to her lower back. His excitement began to grow as their kiss deepened and tongues connected. Levy laced her arms around his neck, her body pressing close into his. Her mind began to swim as his hand moved to her backside and he cupped her ass eagerly. She let a small moan escape her lips before pulling back and looking into Gajeel's red eyes. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked still fearful that he would injure her.

Gajeel looked worried as he checked her bandaged hip for fresh blood. "Gajeel, what does this mean?" she asked boldly and attempted to remove herself from his lap but he held her there tightly. "I told you what I want. Does this mean you want the same?"

Gajeel's looked at Levy in his lap. She was all he ever wanted and nothing he deserved. He had thought over countless scenarios his mind could conjure (both positive and negative) and he knew what had to be done. "Won't just be a fling. My kind mates for life Levy." Her heart raced at the sound of her name which he rarely spoke. "We might fight and I might hurt you again."

Levy nodded, her fingers running through his hair as she spoke "I thought about that too. I thought about you breaking my heart, leaving me, hurting me but then" Levy smiled and Gajeel couldn't help but smile as well. "I stopped caring about what _might_ happen and started thinking about what I would miss if we didn't even try."

"So does this mean you're my Mate Shorty?"

"Does this mean your mine Gajeel?"

Both smiled as it sake in; the feeling that they were no longer alone and finally had each other. Levy flung her arms around Gajeel's neck as his lips met hers once more. Together their bodies intertwined as around them the storm raged on and their remaining clothes fell to the ground.

 **Short but sweet. Hope you enjoyed. Here is a preview of what is to come.**

Levy's eyes fluttered briefly as they traveled but only enough to catch sparring glancing at his bare chest or the scenery. Twice she had attempted to talk. Begging for a blanket and for a drink of water. However, each time, as the words left her lips her consciousness slipped away before Gajeel could even respond. In her dreams she could hear his voice talking to her but she could only understand pieces _"Stay with me—I can't lose you when I just got ya Shorty—if you meant what you said about being my Mate then you gotta live"_ for the last one she had attempted to respond but her mouth felt heavy so she tried to nod her head instead and found it stuck in place. _Well this sucks_ she thought as she tried to swim back to reality; wherever it may be as the poison continued to pulse through her veins.


	7. Chapter 7 The Cavern

Levy's boots sank into the snowy mountain side as she pushed onward towards the cavern ahead where her research told her the scroll was located. She braced herself as the wind continued to whip as ice and snow started to fall. Her hair began to freeze and with the next step she took a large gust of wind tore through her and pushed her down into the snow. But Gajeel was there. He reached his hand down and pulled Levy up and into his side as they continued to trudge through the storm together. Levy looked at his frozen raven hair and the small beads of ice dotting his pierced brows. Her numb fingertips found his gloved hand and clutched it tightly as the cave's entrance came into reach. "Finally" Levy, exhausted, collapsed to the ground, within the sanctuary of the cave, attempting to catch her breath. Her body ached from the climb and lack of sleep the night before.

"Oi, don't tell me you're this lazy on all your missions Shorty?" Levy glared at Gajeel who laughed and turned to collect wood for a fire. There was a limited amount. "Just saying I did most of the heavy lifting this trip."

"I couldn't get a good grip in the storm!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes "Excuses. I'm gonna need to train you harder." When he turned around Levy was standing before him and snatched the pile of wood from his arms. He cocked a pierced brow in amusement at her annoyed and flirtatious expression.

"Yeah well, I think _you_ need to train harder after last night." Gajeel's face dropped and Levy grinned as she cast fire and the logs burns into flames. Before Levy could continue with another quip Gajeel was on her, pulling at her clothes in such hast that they tore in multiple places.

Outside the cavern the storm continued on with the sun attempting to pear out from the clouds as both disconnected and smiled across at each other.

"Better?" Gajeel asked as he stood before her to redress; his piercings gleaming in the fire light.

"Much but my clothes are ruined." Levy tossed her tattered vest and halter onto the fire which accepted them as fuel and the flames began to rise. She pulled on her long white pants which were only slightly ripped down the side. Gajeel took in her topless form in the firelight and smiled at his Mate. However, when Levy turned to pull another shirt from her pack Gajeel frowned as a long, thin gash on her arm came into the light of the fire. He reached out to touch and inspect the wound but she flinched away. "It's nothing really. Just a scratch." With that she pulled a long sleeve shirt over her head and the gash was out of sight. _Does she think I'm gonna hurt her? Did I hurt her earlier? I was grabbing her arms._ "I'm going to look for the scroll. We need more firewood do you mind venturing into the storm again?"

Gajeel nodded; his eyes still locked on Levy's arm. "Yeah, I'll be faster if I don't carry you." Levy rolled her eyes again "I should be a few hours. When I get back I'm checking that wound out. It smells." With that Gajeel was gone into the wild white winds of the snow storm. Levy sighed and rubbed her arm which had begun to burn. _I think it's actually been aching this whole time but being stabbed in the stomach made me not feel it as much._ She shook her head and stood; choosing to push forward and ignore her injuries to complete the job at hand. It wasn't the first time she had been injured on the job. Working with Jet and Droy had as many disadvantages as advantages.

As the first hour passed Levy continued her journey deeper within the cavern. The light of the fire was starting to fade behind her as the embers began to die. Her hands traced the frozen walls in an attempt to sense the magic within. The ancient scroll had been lost within the cave around a two hundred years ago and only now had its whereabouts been deciphered. Her curiosity fueled her to keep moving and her mind pushed her growing pain to the side. She could feel pain later; now there was a mission to complete. Finally, her hands touched upon the enchanted ice that held the scroll embedded within. _This would be so much easier to remove if Gray or Natsu were here!_ Levy twisted her fingers in an attempt to cast FIRE and melt the ice but her flame was miniscule. She took a few deep breathes as beads of sweat trickled down her cheek. Levy could feel the spell of FIRE within her trying to push out but when she attempted to cast it once more she collapsed to the ground; panting and drained. _I just cast FIRE a few hours ago why is my magic so weak right now?_ As Levy lifted her head to stand again she began to cough uncontrollably; blood puddling into her open hands. _What's happening to me?_ Levy eyes began to grow heavy as the faint light from the fire slowly began to die. She pressed her face into the cold stone wall and sat against it to regain her energy. Her body convulsed from the cold and soon she faded into unconsciousness.

Gajeel trudged up the mountain side, the full force of the storm burning the skin of his face as he progressed. He moved the large bundle of wood in his arms with the next gust of wind. _Where the fuck is that cave?_ He cursed mentally as another twenty minutes of searching passed before the small light flickering from within the cavern caught his enhanced eye sight in the distance. Gajeel pushed towards the cave and was thankful for the relief from the onslaught of the wind. He took only a minute to find his breath before venturing towards the fading light. "Levy I got the wood!" he yelled as he dropped a few logs onto the dying embers which accepted them graciously. "Where the fuck did you go?" he yelled again as he ventured deeper into the cave; growing annoyed at her lack of response. Gajeel opened his mouth to call out again but stopped when she came into view; her skin translucent and blue with her body pressed against the ice wall. "LEVY!" he placed his hand to her face; a fire burned under her flesh. Levy was unresponsive as Gajeel leaned down and lifted her into his arms being mindful of her bandaged stomach. Her face had barely any color left and her cheeks and lips were a slight shade of purple and blue. _No. It can't be over before we got a chance to start!_

Thinking fastGajeel began to remove his clothes. He tossed his shirts and socks onto the fire and placed his pants and boots next to Levy's empty duffle. He reached for the sack, wondering why she hadn't attempted to burn it already, when he lifted it and noticed a small heavy mass still at the bottom. Carefully he pulled out a small piece of sheet metal which he recognized immediately from his cabin. For a minute he turned it in his hand and let his mind wander over her stolen treasure much like the one which was pushing his hair back currently. Gajeel shook his head and turned to Levy still struggling to regain warmth in her sleeping bag. "You can hate me if you live." He said as he unzipped the bag and removed the majority of her clothes and shoes and pulled himself into the bag with her. Levy's body felt as cold and hard as marble as Gajeel wrapped his limps around her and hoped that he wasn't too late.

Hours passed before Levy began to stir. When she opened her eyes Levy listened to her surroundings before attempting to move. The storm had finally passed she noticed and then realized that she wasn't alone. Gradually she lifted her head and looked up to see Gajeel watching her cautiously. Exhaustion visible under his eyes. A thousand questions passed through her mind as she studied the mixed look of worry and relief on his face and the rest of her senses began to return. Carefully she chose her next words hoping that it would sum up all the questions she had in one. "I'm naked?"

"Not completely." He argued and cocked an eyebrow suggestively which did not match the rest of his face which remained concerned.

"You're naked?"

"Again. Not completely." With that Gajeel moved his hand up her side and out of the sleeping bag where he placed it on her forehead. She watched, his face continued to show signs of fear as his hand stayed there for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Can you travel?"

"Only if I still have pants?" Levy questioned, glancing at the fire pit which now only small scraps of cloth remained. Gajeel nodded and pulled himself from the bag.

Levy shuddered as she felt the warmth leave her body with his movement. When she looked back up at Gajeel her face turned red and he quickly turned his body away from her view. "Oi, it's the _morning_ and you're naked!"

"Not completely!" Levy repeating his words and ducked her face into her hands to stop herself from laughing.

"Well red looks better on ya then blue!" with that they both fell silent and Levy kept her face down to allow for Gajeel to have some privacy. "Your turn Shorty" Levy sat up first and pulled on her vest and her large, tan leather jacket which was slightly warm from Gajeel's touch. When she stood from the bag to pull on her pants her body swayed and her vision began to swim. "Levy!" but his words were miles away as she passed out from fever.

Gajeel quickly caught Levy before she fell to the icy ground. _She needs medicine_ he thought as he buttoned her pants and quickly pulled on her socks and boots. Within a few minutes her bag was rolled and stuffed into her pack which he tossed over his shoulder. Gradually he lifted Levy into his arms and wished that he had kept at least one of his shirts. As he left the haven of the cave the cold burned his pierced chest and arms but he held Levy tightly and began to charge down the mountain as fast as his feet would take him. With her added weight it would take him close to her original ten hour pace to reach home but Hargeon was half that time. Gajeel looked down as Levy's body began to tremble. "Hargeon it is."

 **Sorry for the wait I just moved across the country. Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Poison

" _Levy!" Gajeel screamed her name as he gently and repeatedly struck her cheek so she could regain consciousness. He glanced at the dried, crusted blood at the corners of her mouth and down her chin but she did not move; she did not breathe. Her lips were a hue of purple, her skin a pale, translucent, blue, and her chest did not heave with the intake of breath. "No" Gajeel's voice shook as he pulled her into his arms on the floor of the empty house. His hand ran though her tangled blue strands as he placed her face into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath in, her scent, the scent of life, fading away. Tears fell defiantly from his red eyes which he closed out of anger and allowed for them to drop freely. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough Levy. I—I was too late." His fingers traced the cut on her arm, so small yet it had cost him so much. As he raised his head to the sky to scream out in agony, in pure rage at the situation he could not control the front door opened. Groceries fell to the floor in shock at the unexpected guests but Gajeel barely noticed the fruit rolling past him. He turned his head; not even attempting to hide his distress. "I was too late."_

Twenty-four hours prior.

Levy's eyes fluttered briefly as they traveled but only enough to catch sparring glancing at his bare chest or the scenery. Twice she had attempted to talk. Begging for a blanket and for a drink of water. However, each time, as the words left her lips her consciousness slipped away before Gajeel could even respond. In her dreams she could hear his voice talking to her but she could only understand pieces _"Stay with me—I can't lose you when I just got ya Shorty—if you meant what you said about being my Mate then you gotta live."_ for the last one she had attempted to respond but her mouth felt heavy so she tried to nod her head instead and found it stuck in place. _Well this sucks_ she thought as she tried to swim back to reality; wherever it may be as the poison continued to pulse through her veins.

When her eyes opened successfully, ten hours had passed and she was in a small room she did not recognize. When she attempted to sit up a small hand touched her arm cautioning her. "Take it easy Levy." She smiled down at the Exceed who returned her expression. "You're at my apartment in Hargeon. You are safe." She opened her mouth to question how she had arrived there but a sudden wave of nausea past over her. Levy turned her head to avoid hitting Lily but he had been prepared. A small bucket appeared at her face as she vomited into the pail a dark, crimson liquid. Pantherlily, during the process had changed into his battle form and was holding Levy's shaking frame in place on the leather sofa. It was a lot of blood. He tried not to think about the amount but it was hard to maintain his focus when he couldn't stop wondering how she was still alive with the amount she had vomited thus far. When Levy's body stopped heaving Lily eased her back onto the pillows. He dabbed a wet cloth on her mouth and chin to remove the excess but her skin was already stained pink from the previous expulsions. When their eyes connected he knew what she wanted to know and he closed his eyes solemnly. Pantherlily took Levy's hand in his; her skin felt like ice. "The second you both arrived he left in search of a Healer. You have been vomiting blood for the last two hours on and off." Lily paused when he noticed Levy take in the bucket and small red stains around the couch. "You've lost a lot of blood. Whatever the poison is, it's working fast."

Levy's eyes closed. She chose her next words carefully because of how horrible her throat stung and head ached. She was thankful Gajeel wasn't around to hear. "I'm going to die. I don't think I can hold on much longer Lily."

His head fell as his body returned to its smaller size; his paw remaining in her hand. I'm—I'm stunned you've lasted this long." When he returned to look her in the eyes he pushed back his tears with all his strength. "No, you have lasted this long. You can do this Levy. Think about all you have survived and all you still need to do." Levy smiled and nodded her head as much as her body would allow. Lily watched as her eyes rolled back; exhausted from speaking and trying to survive this long." She would vomit blood twice more before Gajeel returned. The second time a small amount of shadowy purple liquid mixed with her blood in the bucket.

"What do you mean you have no Healer available!?" Gajeel clutched the small man by the front of his shirt and pressed his body against the stone wall of the herbs shop. Fear flashed across his gray eyes but there was nothing he could think of that would make the situation any better.

"I'm—I am sorry Sir I really am. We've been short Healers for a few years now. Normally, we put in a request to local Guilds but I don't know where the nearest Healer is currently." Gajeel lowed the man suddenly and began to pace around the shop. Panic began to rise through him and the man could tell the situation was desperate. "What happened?" He quickly added "If you don't mind me asking." When Gajeel shot him a look that made a shiver run down his spin as he picked himself off the floor.

"An asshole with a throwing knife. She's been poisoned threw a small cut on her arm." He continued to pace as the man nodded his head and dusted the dirt off his pant legs.

"What are her symptoms?" As he spoke he moved around the counter to the book shelf. His old bones creaking as he walked.

"Fever, weak magic, can't stay awake, vomiting blood—"

"How much blood?" he pulled a large, leather bound volume off the shelf and onto the counter. The dust shook off of it from the impact.

Gajeel turned to the small man and seemed to look at him for the first time since he had barged into his shop an hour before; demanding assistance in his usual forceful way. He was being helpful despite Gajeel's gruffness. If Levy were here she would have made him apologize but she wasn't. "Hell if I fucking know. I'm here not there!" The man frowned but Gajeel made no show of remorse. "First time was about cup full. When I left she was starting up again. Guess about the same?" The man grew silent as he took in the symptoms before him. He ran his fingers through his long gray beard while his other hand began to turn the pages of the book. He was no healer and hadn't a magical bone in his body but he had worked in an herb shop his entire life and knew his way around potions and poisons. What Gajeel said next connected the last of the puzzle together. "She smells now too. Like rotten peaches or something." Gajeel's nose twitched as he remembered the smell that had begun to roll of her flesh hours before.

His fingers stopped working through his beard midway. "You can _smell_ her?" It was then he looked at Gajeel as a person instead of a crazed man who had burst through his door. A tall, raven haired man with gleaming red eyes, piercings, and fangs. Fangs. "You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" Gajeel nodded and the man's eyes grew wide. He had never met one before. "I've heard of this poison before but I don't have what you need here. You need a _special_ tree seed. How long has the poison been in her system?"

"Almost eight hours." The shop owners face grew white as he quickly scrolled a name and address on a small piece of parchment paper. He folded it and handed it to Gajeel's outstretched hand. When he read the address his rage returned. "This is a day's journey away!?"

The small man stayed behind the counter and debated on his next, choice words. He didn't want to be hit again. He was no healer but he couldn't let someone else die; not if he could do something to help. "The poison works fast, normally the victims are dead within the first ten hours. When her blood turns from crimson to deep purple you are too late." Gajeel charged through the door as the man yelled after him. "I doubt you have more than eight hours left!"

Pantherlily took the pail to the sink to empty its content. The small streak of purple went unnoticed as it traced its way down the sink drain when Gajeel burst through the door. Lily watched as his large friend raced to the couch and began collecting his and Levy's positions. "Where are you going? Didn't you find a Healer?"

Gajeel turned and shot Lily a look. His red eyes had dark circles under them. His face was worn from stress and exhaustion. "No Healers here. Shop owner knows the poison and gave me an address. Day's walk away. She doesn't have that long."

Lily debated telling Gajeel of Levy's words but thought against it as he rushed to gathers food from the kitchen. "I'm coming with you." Gajeel did not argue and within ten minutes the two were out the door with Levy tightly in Gajeel's arms. No train would be available to take them for another two hours and that was time waiting they didn't have. "Where are we going?" Lily yelled as he flew above Gajeel who raced down the cobblestone road.

"To see the Wizard Saint: Warrod Sequen. His magic can create a tree seed that will cure Levy." Blood seeped from Levy's open mouth as he ran. Purple highlighting the crimson trickle.

Gajeel's muscles ached with every step but he refused to let Pantherlily carry Levy out of fear the second she left his arms she would fade away. Rain had begun to fall during the journey. At first a slow stream but eventually a threatening downpour. "We need to get out of the storm!" Lily yelled to Gajeel as he ran behind in his small form to conserve his magic. Gajeel ignored him and pressed Levy tightly to his chest to shield her from the rain. "Gajeel! This rain will make her—"

Gajeel turned and glared down at Lily who stopped in his tracks. "She can't get any worse! The poison kills within ten hours. She's somehow still alive after nineteen. We've made good time. I ain't stopping if you want to go for it. We have eight hours of running left. I'm cutting that in half."

"Gajeel if you push yourself you won't survive this-" he was about to say either. He was about to verbalize the fact that the chances of Levy living were slim and the only hope they had been holding onto was the hope she had given them but holding on this long. Lily looked at Levy whose blood traced down her chin from her open mouth. Despite her faded color she was still breathing. It was shallow and short but it was the breath of life. "Let's go." The two charged on.

Levy felt heavy as the darkness engulfed her vision from every angle. "Hello?" she called out as she walked in what she thought was a reasonable direction but to where she did not know. "Hello?" There was no response she was alone. _Well this sucks._ She thought as she continued to journey deeper into the depths of her mind and soul. Levy could tell that her body was moving at an alarming pace but she couldn't tell how or were. The last she remember her and Gajeel were sharing a cave together in sexual bliss but now; now nothingness surrounded her. _Why does my skin feel so wet?_ She wondered and tried her hardest to connect back to herself to understand what was happening out in the waking world. For a moment, before her, in the darkness she could see trees rushing past and smell a metallic, dirt scent in the air. _What was that?_ She closed her eyes and pushed harder and her eyes opened as shadowy purple blood spewed from her mouth and down her borrowed shirt.

"LEVY!" They both screamed her name in unison as she began to convulse and white foam joined the bile of purple blood oozing from her mouth. Her eyes rolled as the poison threatened to pull her unconscious again but she refused. Her hand squeezed Gajeel's tightly as he crouched down on the dark road with Pantherlily. "Levy can you—"

Levy opened her eyes as Lily reached up to wipe the blood from her mouth; she batted his paw away. "No." She looked at Gajeel who had tears brimming in his red eyes. She raised her hand to touch his cheek but she could feel her extremities no longer. "I'm tired."

"No—no we are almost there!" Gajeel shook his head.

"I'm just going to take a nap okay?" Her eyes were growing heavy.

Gajeel opened his mouth to protest but Lily spoke before he could. "Sleep Levy. We will be here when you wake." Levy nodded once and smiled. She closed her eyes. Gajeel and Lily listened as her heard continued to slow. Gajeel shook his head as tears traced their way down his pierced face. _No, I can't lose her now. I refuse to lose her!_ He stood once more and charged onwards; Lily struggled to keep up. He didn't want to tell Gajeel that she was already gone. That her heart had stopped as soon as he lifted her. He brushed the tears away from his eyes and fallowed behind.

When the house came into view hope filled Gajeel's heart. "We made it Shorty!" he screamed over the storm as his pace quickened despite his aching legs. He kicked open the door and screamed as loud as he could "WE NEED HELP NOW!" there was no response. His legs gave out from fatigue just as Pantherlily crossed the doorway. Gajeel looked down at Levy, still in his arms. She looked different. She smelled different. "Levy!" Gajeel screamed her name as he gently and repeatedly struck her cheek so she could regain consciousness. He glanced at the dried, crusted blood at the corners of her mouth and down her chin but she did not move; she did not breathe. Her lips were a hue of purple, her skin a pale, translucent, blue, and her chest did not heave with the intake of breath. "No" Gajeel's voice shook as he pulled her into his arms on the floor of the empty house. His hand ran though her tangled blue strands as he placed her face into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath in, her scent, the scent of life, fading away. Tears fell defiantly from his red eyes which he closed out of anger and allowed for them to drop freely. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough Levy. I—I was too late." His fingers traced the cut on her arm, so small yet it had cost him so much. As he raised his head to the sky to scream out in agony, in pure rage at the situation he could not control the front door opened once more. Groceries fell to the floor in shock at the unexpected guests but Gajeel barely noticed the fruit rolling past him. He turned his head; not even attempting to hide his distress. "I was too late."

Warrod Sequen forgot his normal joking nature and took the dead script mage out of Gajeel's lip arms. He felt for her pulse which was none existent. "What happened to her?" his voice was angry and boomed with the thunder outside the open front door.

Fear raced down Lily's spine from the sound but Gajeel was in no place to talk so he needed to be brave. Lily looked at his friend whose hands were still in the same position they had been when he had been holding Levy moments before. "A poison dipped blade." Warrod leaned down and sniffed her body. "We needed a special—"

"Tree seed. I know." From Warrod's open palm a small plant began to bloom. "Open her mouth." Lily looked uncertain but Warrod nodded for him to continue. He crossed the room and held Levy's blood stained lips open as Warrod dropped the small tree seed into her mouth and rubbed her neck to have her swallow. Next to them, Gajeel's body dropped to the ground; finally passed out from exhaustion and depression. She was dead.


	9. Chapter 9 Little Dead Girl

For six days Gajeel slept in the safe comfort of Warrod Sequen's guest room. Sunlight trickled in through the frosted glass window but the raven haired man did not wake. He did not want to wake into a world without Levy McGardner. In his mind she was there with him. Her smile captivated him as they walked together within the darkness that enveloped them both. She was always the light within his darkness.

" _You need to wake soon Gajeel." He nodded his head in agreement but shook it with a side smile shot in her direction. He could be himself within the safety of his mind. He could be himself with her._

 _Gajeel reached over and held Levy's hand as they walked with no direction in mind. Why hadn't he held her hand more before? "Why didn't I hold your hand more Shorty?" he didn't know what else to say. He wanted this time with her to last the lifetime it should have and many if he stayed unconscious it could._

" _Because you're an ass." She said so matter of fact that he couldn't help but laugh. It was true after all. "I'm serious though Gajeel, you need to wake up. You aren't meant to live in darkness."_

 _Gajeel stopped walking and pulled Levy tightly into his arms which she accepted happily. "No, I don't want to be in a world without you in it. You shouldn't be here. It's my fault. I couldn't save you." It was the most honest he had ever been and it hurt to know that the real Levy would never be able to hear these words._

 _Levy sighed into his chest; breathing in his rough metallic scent which she missed terribly. "You'll be okay Gajeel I promise." She leaned her head and pushed her body up onto the tips of her bare toes. Gajeel moved his hand to hold her face and pulled her lips to his. They danced eagerly together yet this time was different. This time they were as cold as the mountain snow. "Wake now Gajeel. I won't leave you I promise I'm right here. Always."_

The former Fairy Tail member and fourth ranking ten wizard saint had checked on the Iron Dragon Slayer each day he slept to make sure he was still breathing. As much as he looked in on him though, Pantherlily checked on him more. The small Exceed stayed curled up on his bedside for most of the days and traveled from it only to eat and bathe. He didn't know what Gajeel would do when he awoke. How he would react or who he might hurt along the way. All he knew was that he would be needed when Gajeel finally awakened. That was what friends were for after all. The difficult situations that life places us into.

Warrod sat, surrounded by his plants reading a large leather bound book. Actually, trying to read was more accurate. His eyes kept wandering to his latest addition that was starting to slowly bloom soft purple flowers. "So bright and beautiful wouldn't you agree?" He had heard the soft patter of Lily's feet enter the room and stop a few feet away. The Exceed kept his distance from him which he took more out of worry that dislike. Worry that his friend would not survive the shock they had endured.  
"Any progress?" he asked as he moved closer and took a Kiwi from Warrod's outstretched hand to eat. He felt guilty for eating at a time like this.

"On whom my boy?" he asked with a close of his book.

Lily shrugged as he bit into the soft fruit; his eyes closing from the pleasuring taste as some of the juice traced its way down the side of his mouth.

"Well she is still dead as a doornail and he, he is still sleeping like a log!" Warrod laughed as Lily choked on his kiwi. "Joking! I just head your metallic friend move!"

Warrod pointed to the doorway as Gajeel entered the room slowly and dazed wearing only his worn black pants; the rest of his attire washed days before. He felt exhausted and drained as he held his head within his one hand in an attempt to stop the throbbing from continuing. When Warrod and Pantherlily came into view at the small café style table he opened his mouth to ask the question on the forefront of his mind but closed it again; unsure if he was ready for the answer he might receive. Within his mind the Levy he had imagined had told him what to expect so when Warrod spoke he thought he would be ready. He thought wrong.

Warrod smiled into his cup as he sipped his tea and looked over at Gajeel. "Oh, she's dead."

Gajeel grasped the edge of the table for support; the wood splintering. "What the hell! Can't you break news more gentle or shit!?" his heart was racing and his head still pounding. It had to be a lie or a cruel joke. The man enjoyed jokes.

"She's right here if you want to say hello though." Gajeel looked confused and followed his pointed hand to a long flower pot on the other side of the room; sunlight pouring into it from the open window. Slowly he crossed to the clay box and his heart stopped. Within was Levy. She looked as though she was sleeping instead of dead. Her long blue hair lay in messy clumps around her face. He reached down to move one away but stopped himself. He could smell she was dead. From every side of her naked and bruised flesh vines covered her skin and tightly wrapped her in a blanket of green safety. Small purple flowers were beginning to bloom. He didn't know what to make of it. A sick and twisted experiment or a cure he did not understand. His hand reached down again to touch her cheek this time but he pulled it back before their flesh connected. He could not handle touching her in her current state. He had loved her, still loved her, and now the future he had hoped for was erased from a single slice of a blade. "Why not talk to her boy." Gajeel turned his gaze to Warrod who had stood to look down at Levy as well; Lily was still across the room sitting at the table.

"Why the hell would I do that? She's dead aint she?" Warrod nodded to confirm his question causing Gajeel's fingers to tighten around the boxes edge and cracks to run through the clay.

"But talking to her will make her happy." It was the last straw for Gajeel he turned and pulled the front of Warrod's shirt tightly into his fists. Pantherlily changed size and bounded across the room but not before Gajeel could slam the old man into an adjacent wall; smashing a few of the plant pots at their feet. Warrod knew that his jokes would get him into trouble one day and he had heard about the short temper of the Iron Dragon Slayer. He just didn't realize how short. Iron scales began to crawl up Gajeel's arms and neck as his eyes changed white with rage and a low growl rumbled through his throat. Levy's small voice pulled him from his murdering desire.

" _Stop Gajeel!"_ He turned his attention to Levy who still looked very much dead and wrapped in vines. Gajeel dropped his hold of Warrod and placed his hands on her cheeks; not bothering to pause this time. She was ice cold and not breathing. He turned back to question how but Warrod only shrugged his shoulders before crossing the room back to the table and away from the possibility of getting hit. _Did I just imagine her voice?_

As he moved Warrod laughed out "She's taking a dirt nap!" Pantherlily was there to hold Gajeel back this time. "Just a joke!" Warrod waved his arms in the air as he eased himself back down with a laugh. "The seed that the young lady ate is currently growing throughout her system. It is pushing the poison out and pushing nutrients in. She'll be back to normal and life in about a month or so."

"She's dead. I can smell she's dead so how did she just talk!?" Gajeel's head was spinning. He sat down in Lily's chair to hold his throbbing head as Pantherlily stood guard encase Gajeel felt like murdering the old man once more. Which he would understand; Lily had been on the receiving end of his jokes for six days now and wanted the man to die just as much as Gajeel if not more.

Warrod smiled a wide and gap toothed smile that frustrated Gajeel but Lily's paw on his shoulder, keeping him in his seat; steading him. "Only true love can be heard from the _heart_." His crimson eyes went wide as he processed what Warrod had said.

 _Levy?_ Gajeel questioned in his mind.

 _Hey Gajeel I'm sorry if I scared you._ It was Levy. His Levy he could even smell her within his mind. "What happens now?" Lily had been waiting to ask this particular question since Levy had begun to heal. He had waited for Gajeel to wake to question the older man and he could wait no longer. "If Levy wakes in a month or so will she be alright will she be fully _alive?"_

Warrod stood from his chair abruptly and waved for Gajeel and Pantherlily to follow. The three men journeyed to what Gajeel presumed was the older man's office. Papers covered the floors and walls with thin red string connecting each strategically pinned piece. Lily reverted to his normal size as to not disturb the madness within. Gajeel walked across not caring what his presence interfered with. "When Levy wakes she will be back to her normal self which will be helpful because in the meantime I have a job for the both of you to begin. She can join you later." Gajeel opened his mouth to decline but Warrod looked back at him now serious. "You three will join the Council and work to stop something that is coming. I'm not sure of what it is exactly but Levy will be able to figure it out when she wakes and joins you too. I know it." Again Gajeel opened his mouth to decline but Warrod cut him off again. Within his mind Levy attempted to calm him and his ever growing hatred for the man that resembled a moving tree that needed to be uprooted. "You can't sit and wait for her to wake you'll end up killing me and it's my house." He had a point. "Start your mission. Start being a member of the Council and I will send for you when she awakes."

When her eyes opened for the first time confusion struck her. Not for being in a planter box or from being dead but from being naked and having two old men starring down at her. She screamed as loud as her parched mouth would allow her to. When she was finally able to talk the next day; fully reenergized, somewhat clothed, and fed the only thought on her mind was of one man. Gajeel.

It was three months later that Pantherlily awoke to a small knock on the front door early in the morning. It was soft and gentle and had he not been awake already it would have missed it entirely. With half a kiwi in his hand and the other half in his mouth he pulled the large oak door open and nearly chocked. It was Levy. "Hey Lil." She dropped to her knees and pulled the small Exceed into her arms and tears fell from both their eyes out of pleasure. "I'm sorry I didn't send word first but I wanted to get here as fast as I could." Lily nodded as he closed the door behind her and she journeyed to the kitchen in the space he had been sharing with Gajeel for the last two months.

"When did you wake?" He whispered as he passed the cup of tea to Levy who eagerly took the beverage and in the room around her. The apartment was smaller than the cabin Lily and Gajeel had shared back home but it was perfect for a short term living situation. When her eyes fell to the couch she smiled at Gajeel's sleeping, shirtless, body. "Are you hungry?" Levy nodded but did not take her eyes off of Gajeel. He had been her every thought since she had awoken. She was not sure exactly what had happened but all she knew from Warrod was that they had saved her and that he was waiting for her. "Shall I wake him?" Levy shook her head and gestured for them to go onto the balcony and closed the door behind them. On the table Lily placed a small plate of bread and cheese which she eagerly ate with Lily deeply inspecting her as she did.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in between bites.

Lily cleared his throat before speaking "I've suffered many battle scars myself but none so" he paused "detailed." Levy looked down at herself and realized that in her rush to arrive to see Gajeel she had left with little clothing and in her rushed state her magic had failed her and all her hidden scars were now out for all the world to see. Quickly she moved to cover her stomach with her hands but Lily shook his paws to stop her "I meant you no offence. Really. More people should wear their scars with pride instead of hiding them as though it is a crime to be human or well whatever you may be." He said gesturing to the sleeping Dragon Slayer within the apartment.

Levy chuckled and relaxed herself, seeing that Lily would not judge her physique "I doubt they would make him happy to see though."

"Are these from your previous, um, past encounter?" Levy nodded "I see why he has beat himself up but you don't seem angry. Are you?"

"No I let go of that rage long ago but" her voice trailed off as she glanced into the room at Gajeel "I wonder if he ever will."

Lily nodded "Letting go is hard. It gives you an excuse to not live."

"You are very wise." Levy said reaching across the table and taking his paw in her hand.

"No, just observant when it comes to the Iron Idiot." Levy laughed again "He loves you ya know."

She nodded, swallowing her piece of cheese and trying to pick her next words "He needs to love himself though." Both friends sat in silence for a few minutes letting her words sink in. "I woke four days ago and left after I was able to walk again. Warrod told me I had died?" Lily nodded his head solemnly. "Well I don't remember it; any of it. I just remember waking up naked in a plant box. Talk about awkward when Warrod had friends over for tea." Lily burst out laughing with Levy who was fidgeting with her borrowed clothes. "All he had for me to wear were these old baggy pants and shoes, and this cloth around my chest but I—"

Gajeel began to stir on the couch and sluggishly opened his eyes; rubbing the sleep from them. He glanced across the room and sighed. He had hoped to see Levy in his dreams again as he had done for the last three months but like the last few days she had not been there to greet him. It worried him. "We didn't want to wake you." Lily said as Gajeel sat up and watched as Lily came in from the balcony.

"We?" It was then that Levy came through the door. She was a disheveled mess. Dirt still fell from her long blue hair tendrils, the cloth around her chest hid only that as her scars shined through as a visible reminder of the asshole he had previously been. Her borrowed pants which he recognized as his own missing pair hung lose around her hips but he couldn't stop looking at her chest which moved as she breathed. As she breathed the breath of life.

"I'm _fine and I—_ " Gajeel stopped her with a raise of his hand, stood from the couch, and took a deep breath in himself; his crimson eyes closing. Her scent filled the room; she was really there.

"So" Gajeel looked to Levy, not bothering to move another step. "You died after a tiny cut." She paused as Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow "And now you barge in on a _councilman's_ home and act like you're some hot shot when you're just a Shorty who got killed by a paper cut." The sound of Lily leaving the apartment didn't faze either of them. They just waved goodbye and continued staring angrily at each other.

Levy crossed her arms with annoyance. "It wasn't a paper cut it was a poisoned dagger and according to Warrod you blubbered like a baby when I died!"

Gajeel took a step towards her which she matched. "Warrod is a liar I don't _blubber."_

Levy let out a loud, fake laughed. "Yeah well he aint a liar just a perv. You know I woke up with him and two other men watching me sleep. I was naked too." Gajeel didn't like that. "How did I even get there?"

"Didn't Warrod tell you? I saved your _ass_ Shorty you _owe_ me now." His studded eyebrow raised again as he took in her hips; not even noticing her scars any more.

Levy laughed "No, I got out of there as soon as I could to find your ass and what you want a reward!?" as she stood on the couch forcing Gajeel to turn and face her and still tower over her.

"Yup. I'll take whatever you got."

"Well, I got your pants, old shoes, and a piece of cloth." Levy raised her arms above her head in annoyance as Gajeel tried not to smile.

"Seriously? That's it? I thought a council woman would have more." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and let some of his smile peek out when he noticed Levy looking down at his bare chest and blush crossing her cheeks. _Councilwoman?_

"Gajeel you are so annoying!" Levy tried to hop down from the couch but Gajeel moved to block her in every direction; her frustration growing.

"Well I hope saving your life counts for something because watching you die was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Levy stopped moving and gaped at Gajeel as his words sunk in. "I thought about what you said when ya left my cabin. I thought about it for a while and before I could even respond you had gone on your suicide mission to the mountains." Levy sat down on the couch not sure if what she was hearing was true or if there was still dirt in her ears. He sat down next to her and took her hands within his; turning her body to face his. When she looked up into his red eyes she noticed the same fearful look he had displayed on the mountain and again right before she had died. "You'd be _mine_ forever. My _Mate_ for the rest of our lives." It wasn't a question just a fact that he so desperately wanted to become truth.

Levy turned her head down as tears rushed from her eyes. Her words were barely above a whisper as she spoke. "Are you okay with just little me as your _Mate_ Gajeel? I'm nothing special." Her fire from the cabin was gone and now fear of being rejected again had set in.

It was a hidden worry that she wasn't good enough for him and it made him smile as he nodded his head and said to her "You are _everything_ to me Levy." Hearing her name in his voice sent chills down her spine as she turned her face to his.

"I am yours Gajeel." Levy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are _mine_ Levy." Gajeel pulled Levy into his lap and cradled her in his arms. They stayed silently entwined for a moment before she spoke into his shoulder a question that she was too curious to avoid.

"What made you change your mind?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes "I mean you were so against the idea of me, of us, before, but now you seem happy. Why?"

Gajeel thought for a moment how to phrase his words "When ya left I thought about the possibility of us. The good shit and the bad." He grew silent for a moment as the visions of pure happiness and pain danced behind his eyes. "I decided that even the slightest chance that the good shit could happen meant I had to at least try. Then when you, well, died I heard your voice in my head while you healed and Warrod said that only happened with the true love shit."

"True love and wait what about the bad?" Gajeel sighed and pulled Levy off his lap so that he could look at her fully.

"I ain't perfect."

"I know. You're actually kind of an ass."

Gajeel rolled his eyes "Shorty, tomorrow I might lose control of myself and attempt to kill ya." Levy nodded and for the first time he realized that she had had the same thoughts cross her mind as well.

"I'll bring you back" she whispered which was met with a confused look "I won't let the darkness take you. I'll bring you back." Gajeel felt a wave of relief wash over him as he pulled Levy into his arms and their mouths connected. Fire seemed to run through his veins at her touch. He pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes.

Levy nodded.

Gajeel moved closer, placed his finger under her chin, and lifted her mouth to his. She did not stop him as his hands ripped the cloth over her chest and the pieces fell to the floor. Instead Levy deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his as she pulled her arms around his neck. With a gentle ease Gajeel pressed his body down onto hers his bare chest touching her own.

His eagerness pressed against his boxer briefs painfully as his fingers traveled to her breasts and he grabbed them in a fervor. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her exposed self and until his eyes reached her stomach and the still visible scar he had given her on their first encounter. He traced the thick pink lines with his thumb as though in a trance.

"I'm okay." Levy said, pulling Gajeel out of his daze. He nodded before moving away from her unexpectedly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, sitting up and covering her chest.

Gajeel smiled "No just glad that you're alive again." Soon their remaining clothes fell to the floor and they were one.

 **Review please! Thanks for reading this was my take on how Levy and Gajeel got together and joined the Council during that year gap. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
